The Warriors of Universe! Wojownicy Wszechświata!
by Lady Ania
Summary: Historia DB!Walki z demonami i innymi potężnymi przeciwnikami!Płatni mordercy i bandyci naprzykrzający się bohaterom!To i wiele innych wydarzeń jest przedstawione w tej historii!
1. SagaI: prolog

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechœwiata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Prolog:

W dalekim fragmencie wszechświata! Na planecie Yies przed wiekami pojawił się pewien potężny demon Santer. Zagrażał on całemu wszechświatowi, jednak po ciężkiej bitwie udało się go uwięzić przy pomocy potężnej magii.Minęły wieki! Coœ obudziło ducha demona, ale jego ciało wciąż było uwięzione. Aby się uwolnić Santer musi zdobyć magiczny artefakt, do tego zadania musi znaleźć wystarczająco potężnych śmiertelników i opanować ich.


	2. Przyjęcie u Bulmy!

The Warriors of Universe! (Wojownicy Wszechœwiata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 1:

Ziemia. Minął rok od pokonania Evil Buu. Vegeta przez cały ten czas trenował jak opętany. Na początku, aby osiągnąć SSJ3, co jednak udało mu się już po miesiącu. Nie zmienił jednak rygoru treningu – wciąż całe dnie spędzał w sali grawitacyjnej, przy 1.000.000.000g. Goku także nie zaniedbał ćwiczeń, w przeciwieństwie do Gohana.Podczas pierwszej przemiany w SSJ3, księciu odrósł ogon. Co dziwniejsze okazało się że dzięki temu ten poziom zużywa u niego mniej energii niż u Goku. Vegeta zauważył to, ale nie podzielił się z nikim swoim odkryciem.

Któregoś dnia spotkali się wszyscy na przyjęciu wydanym przez Bulmę. w pewnym momencie do stojącego trochę na uboczu Vegety podszedł Piccolo.

-Część! – rzucił krótko książę.

-Chcę cię o coś zapytać. – powiedział Nameczanin.

-Pytaj!

-Interesuje mnie dlaczego odrósł ci ogon po wielu latach po tym jak go straciłeś?

-Nie wiem dlaczego akurat odrósł niedawno. To powinno zdarzyć się wcześniej. Ale pojawił się w chwili, gdy przemieniłem się po raz pierwszy w SSJ3. Niezły moment sobie wybrał.

-Nie macie, o czym rozmawiać?! – wtrąciła się w rozmowę Bulma. – A skoro jesteśmy przy ogonie to jak już mówiłam jakoś mi się nie podoba jedno, w tym wszystkim… - dodała.

- Spokojnie nie masz się o co martwić, ja potrafię kontrolować swoje zachowanie po przemianie w Ozaru. Po za tym przemiana może zajść tylko jeśli moje oczy zaabsorbują dawkę promieniowania Bruitza większą niż 17.000.000 xenów – powiedział Vegeta.

-Już mi to mówiłeś! – mruknęła Bulma.

-Mnie zastanawia coś innego, skoro osiągnąłeś SSJ3. To po co ci ogon? – zapytał Yamcha.

-Phi! – prychnął Vegeta.Vegeta nie podzielił się z nikim swoim odkryciem, sam nie wiedział co myśleć o tym, gdy zauważył że ogon stabilizuje wszystkie poziomy SSJ. Było szczególnie widoczne przy SSJ3.

-SSJ3 wydziela za dużo energii – zauważył Goku.

-Mam pomysł. Zrobiłam urządzenie, które mierzy wydzielaną energię. Może porównamy ile energii na różnym poziomie  
wydzielacie. – powiedziała Bulma patrząc na Saiyanów.

-Czemu nie. – zgodził się Goku.

-Na czym to polega? – zaciekawił się Vegeta.

-Na tym że wejdziecie do tych kapsuł tam po przemianie przez dziesięć sekund będę mierzyła ile zużywacie energii aby utrzymać dane stadium. – powiedziała Bulma. Vegeta wszedł do pierwszej kapsuły, a Goku do drugiej. Najpierw przemienili się w SSJ, później SSJ2, a na końcu w SSJ3. Po tym wyszli.

-Ciekawe! Niesamowite! – wykrzyknęła Bulma, patrząc na wyniki. Reszta patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. – Patrzcie! Widać  
różnice! – dodała.

Nr 1: 300; 400; 500

Nr 2: 400; 500; 1500

-To niemożliwe! – mruknął Piccolo. – Taka różnica w energii potrzebnej do utrzymania SSJ3 w ciągu dziesięciu sekund! – dodał zdziwiony.

-Musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie tych rozbieżności! Może gdybym zbadała strukturę waszego DNA, odkryłabym przyczynę takiegostanu! – zasugerowała Bulma.

-Dobra! Zacznijmy od razu! – ochoczo zgodził się Vegeta.

-Jak chcesz, chodźmy do laboratorium! Ty też Goku!

Szybko znaleźli się w laboratorium. Nadszedł czas na pobranie próbek krwi do badań. Książę nawet nie skrzywił się, gdy Bulma wbiła mu igłę w ramię. Za to Goku, gdy przyszła jego kolej, już miał zniknąć, ale dostał ogłuszający cios w tył głowy od Vegety. Pani naukowiec skorzystała z okazji i pobrała krew. Saiyan niedługo później się ocknął. Bulma już badała te próbki, które oznaczyła.

-Dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś? – zapytał Goku.

-Aby uniknąć twoich wrzasków! Zupełnie nieadekwatnych do sytuacji!

-Dobra, jak chcesz! Jestem głodny.

- Ja też!

I wyszli coś przekąsić.

Tymczasem, na planecie Yies, obudzony duch Santera opanował mieszkańca tej planety, który był taki nierozważny że majstrował coś przy krysztale, w którym był uwięziony demon. Jednak demon wie że opanowanie tego durnia nie wystarczy, aby zdołał pokonać strażników magicznego artefaktu, musiał do tego opętać potężniejsze osoby. Znaleźć kogoś o większej mocy. W dniu, w którym się ocknął, przed jedenastoma miesiącami, poczuł fenomenalną energię. To ona tak naprawdę rozbudziła jego umysł. Nie zdołał jeszcze zlokalizować źródła tej siły.

Tymczasem na Ziemi. W CC, laboratorium. Bulma badała pobrane próbki krwi i je porównywała je ze sobą.

-Ciekawe! Liczba czerwonych krwinek jest 1.000.000 razy wiêksza niż u ludzi! Choć można było się tego spodziewać! – myślała na głos Bulma. – Co to za substancje? To chyba są jakieś enzymy, zupełnie mi nieznane. Ciekawe jaką pełnią funkcje! – dodała. Podeszła do komputerowego analizatora strukturalnego. Badała teraz dwa kody DNA. Były zupełnie inne niż ludzkie. Spojrzała znowu na wyniki pomiarów. Czyżby Vegeta aż tak różnił się od Goku? Pomyślała o dniu, w którym Jej mąż osiągnął SSJ3.

„Bulma, która właśnie wychodziła na zakupy, zobaczyła trochę nudzącego się Trunksa.

-Nie trenujesz z ojcem?! – zapytała trochę zdziwiona.

-Nie! Tata sam teraz trenuje przy grawitacji 1.000.000g! Tata uznał że ten poziom grawitacji jest dla mnie za duży! – powiedział Trunks.

-1.000.000g?! – powiedziała przestraszona Bulma.

-Tak, mamo!

Tymczasem, w sali treningowej, Vegeta ciężko trenował. Choć ledwo był w stanie poruszaæ się przy takim poziomie grawitacji, nawet pomimo tego że przeszedł na SSJ2. 1.000.000g to chyba na razie za dużo. Ale próby przekonania o tym byłyby daremne, ponieważ i tak by nie zmienił zdania. W pewnym momencie osunął się na kolana i nie udało mu się znowu wstać. Grawitacja jeszcze bardziej wbijała go w podłogę. Gdy wydawało się że nie da jej rady, z ust księcia wydobył się krzyk pełen determinacji. Jego aura stała się bardziej intensywna. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Kilka minut później było już po wszystkim. Trzęsienie Ziemi ustało. W sali treningowej stał Vegeta SSJ3. W chwili przemiany odrósł mu ogon. Saiyan sprawdził szybkość tego stadium biegał w 1.000.000g z dziesięć minut, więc zdziwił się że po tym jak dezaktywował SSJ3, nie czuł że stracił dużo energii."


	3. Plan Santera!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechœwiata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 2:

Planeta Yies, w ciągu 11 miesięcy duch Santera, zgromadził dość energii, aby przejąć kontrole nad wszystkimi mieszkańcami planety. To jednak nadal nie jest wystarczająca siła aby zdobyć artefakt. Nadal szuka wojownika, o tak dużej mocy, aby został jego prawą ręką, Dark Prince. Tak szuka kogoœ odpowiedniego, kogoś, kto zostanie Dark Prince, Mrocznym Księciem. Santer wysłał „ludzi" w statkach kosmicznych, aby znaleźli źródło fenomalnej mocy. Na razie demon działa ostrożnie. Jednak jeden ze statków leci w kierunku Ziemi, aby tam spełnić rozkaz swojego pana. Czas spokoju powoli się kończy. Niedługo przed wojownikami stanie wyzwanie, wielkie ceną w tej grze będzie los całego wszechświata.Tymczasem 9 letni Trunks jest w szkole. Ma akurat lekcje w-f, jest w tym dobry, ponieważ jest bardzo wysportowany. Trunks od lat trenował pod okiem ojca. Trunks musiał bardzo uważać, aby nie przesadzić choć czasami zdarzały się takie wypadki jak skok na osiem metrów w góre z miejsca, skok był od niechcenia i jakby się przyłożył zdołałby wyskoczyć wyżej bez trudu. Trunks dobrze sobie radzi w szkole, ponieważ jest nieprzeciętnie inteligentny.

Vegeta intensywnie trenuje. W koñcu jest Saiyaninem walka to jego żywioł. Przyciąganie jest ustawione na 1.000.001.000g, ale pewnie już niedługo zostanie zwiększone. Trening Saiyanskiego księcia jest ciężki. Vegeta nie oszczędza siebie i trenuje do upadłego. Niejeden wojownik nie wytrzymałby takiego treningu, mało który sam by sobie taki narzucił, a on to zrobił.

Planeta Artlanteris. Miejsce, w którym jest strzeżony artefakt, który tak chce zdobyæ Santer.

-Antaris, dlaczego musimy strzec tej ruiny! To tylko gruz! Nic więcej! – powiedział Daris jeden z Stowarzyszenia Światło Prawdy, strażników świątyni Meris.

-Kupa gruzu?! Nie bluźń! To starożytna świątynia Meris! Jeśli pojawi się tu ktoś niepowołany, to może dojść do niewyobrażalnej tragedii! – powiedziała Antaris patrząc poirytowanym wzrokiem na swojego brata.

-Mówisz zupełnie jak Miszczowie Światła Prawdy! Wyluzuj siostrzyczko! – mruknął Daris.

-Jeju dlaczego, zawsze mam warte z moim strasznie wyluzowanym braciszkiem? – jęknęła Antaris.

-Chyba dlatego że ty dla odmiany zawsze jesteś bardzo spięta! – odburknął Daris.

Rodzeństwo na tym skończyło tą wymiane zdań. Chociaż nawet Antaris nie zdaje sobie sprawy czego naprawdę strzegą.

Duch Santera coraz bardziej niecierpliwi się. Już chcę odzyskać własne ciało. Planeta Yies jest tylko pierwszym przystankiem demona aby zdobyć władze nad całym wszechświatem.

Ranek w CC. Zbliża się 6:00. W swoim pokoju śpi Trunks. Śpi niespokojnie ma dziwny i jednocześnie przerażający sen. Obudził się równo o 6:00, cały oblany zimnym potem. Szybko wstał, ma jeszcze dużo czasu przed wyjściem do szkoły. O tej godzinie zwykle całe CC jest jak wymarłe, jest tak cicho.

Vegeta, który zwykle wstaje o godzinie 4:00 trenuje w Sali treningowej. Trenuje bardzo intensywnie. Przy grawitacji: 1.000.001.500g. Dla Saiyanskiego księcia istnieje tylko jeden rodzaj treningu i jest on bardzo ciężki. Książę ma umiejętności walki we krwi. Pamięta że tyle walk stoczył że nie sposób zliczyć. Zawsze był bardzo poważny. Nigdy nie rozumiał jak Goku może być tak dzieciny i niepoważny. Vegeta jest bardzo wymagającym trenerem. Sam decyduje kogo chcę uczyć sztuki walki. Jego uczeń musi mięć wielki talent do walki, aby mięć chociaż szanse aby nim zostać. Na razie tylko Trunks uczy się walczyć od Vegety.


	4. Trening Vegety z Trunksem!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 3:

Planeta Bogów.-Kaoshinie! Pojawiły się złe wibracje na planecie Yies! – poinformował Kaoshina Kibito.

-Tak, niestety szybko się powiększają te wibracje. Trzeba dowiedzieć się więcej o tych wibracjach! To może być bardzo groźne! – powiedział poważnie Kaoshin. Bogowie zauważyli że jest coś nie tak, ale nie podjęli zdecydowanego działania, ani nawet nie ostrzegli swoich przyjaciół na Ziemi. Uznali że muszą się najpierw czegoś więcej dowiedzieć.

Jest sobota. Ziemia. Diabelska Pustynia.Jest to pustkowie w sam raz na mały sparing w wykonaniu Vegety i Trunksa.

-Postaraj się bardziej! Poruszasz się jak mucha w smole! – powiedział Vegeta kopiąc SSJ Trunksa. Chłopak aż odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu. Szybko wstał. SSJ Trunks puścił w stronę Vegety ki-blasta, którego książę bez trudu odbił. Vegeta sam zaatakował ki-blastem, który SSJ Trunks ledwo ominął. Dziewięcioletni Super-Saiyan niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie ze swoim ojcem.

-Co się obijasz! Lepiej nie potrafisz! – powiedział kpiącym tonem Vegeta do syna.Mały półsaiyan zdenerwował się. Trunks krzyknął. Trunksowi udało się osiągnąć SSJ2. Mały SSJ2 zaatakował. Vegeta właśnie to chciał osiągnąć prowokując Trunksa do złości. Saiyan zablokował cios SSJ2 Trunksa. Trunks jednak nadal atakuje. Vegeta teraz jest w obronie. Jednak po szybkich unikach skontratakował. W trafił chłopca w twarz tak że go na chwilę zamroczyło. Vegeta to wykorzystał i Trunks dostał porządną serie ciosów pięściami w twarz. W końcu uderzył tak mocno że półsaiyanina odrzuciło kilka metrów do tyłu na pobliską skałę, w której zrobił wgniecenie.

-Trzymaj garde! – polecił Vegeta.

Trunks wstał. Uniósł się w powietrze. Użył Renzoku Energii Dan. Jednak Vegeta bez trudu uciekł przed pociskami. Książę wystrzelił w kierunku Trunksa Big Bang. Chłopakowi ledwo udało się go uniknąć. Vegeta jednak w tym momencie kopnął chłopaka w podbrzusze kolanem. Mały SSJ2 skrzywił się z bólu. Trunks jednak wiedział że musi szybko coś zrobić inaczej będzie jeszcze gorzej. Mały SSJ2 kontratakował. Jednak Vegeta zablokował przedramieniem cios pięścią wyprowadzony przez Trunksa. Dzieciak dalej atakuje, ale Vegeta unika jego ataków. W pewnym momencie wyprowadza kontratak, który jednak Trunks z trudem blokuje. Jednak drugi szybki kontratak z drugiej strony dosięga celu i chłopak ląduje na skale rozbijając ją. Trunks stracił przytomność jego włosy wróciły do normalnego koloru. Vegeta podleciał do chłopaka i dał mu Senzu. Trunks szybko odzyskał siły.

-Dobra, na dzisiaj wystarczy! Wracamy do domu! – powiedział Vegeta i odleciał, a za nim Trunks.Vegeta leciał zamyślony. Pamiętał co on robił, gdy był w wieku Trunksa. Trunks ma dużo lepsze dzieciństwo niż on miał, choć prawdę mówiąc chyba nigdy naprawdę nie miał dzieciństwa, choć zrozumiał to dopiero, gdy zobaczył jak to jest z Trunkiem. Vegeta w wieku dziewięciu lat już od czterech lat służył w jednostce bojowej w armii Frezera. Większość misji polegała na wybiciu myślących ras na danej planecie. Ile planet odwiedził z taką misją w ciągu 24 lat swojej służby, nigdy nie liczył, ale dużo, bardzo dużo. W wychowaniu Trunksa było różnie, często miał trochę inne zdanie niż Bulma. Często był surowszy, choć niektóre wybryki chłopaka, które Bulme doprowadzały do złości śmieszyły Vegete lub patrzył na to z większym dystansem.

-Tato… - z zamyślenia wyrwał Vegete głos Trunksa.

-O co chodzi! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Tato, czy chodziłeś kiedyś do szkoły? – zadał Trunks dręczące go od dawna pytanie.

-Nie, Trunks. – odpowiedział Vegeta lecąc dalej.

-Dlaczego? – zapytał lekko zdziwiony Trunks.Vegeta słysząc pytanie Trunksa zatrzymał się i odwrócił do chłopaka. Trunks też się zatrzymał.

-Trunks, ja przyleciałem przed laty na Ziemie, wtedy byłem już dorosły! Jestem Saiyaninem! Pochodzę z planety Vegeta! Jestem księciem Saiyan! – powiedział Vegeta. – Nigdy nie chodziłem do takiej instytucji! Wiedze, którą mam o wszechświecie zdobyłem podczas wielu podróży! A czytać, pisać i liczyć można nauczyć się gdzieś indziej! – dodał Vegeta po chwili ciszy.

-Aha! Tato, dużo podróżowałeś gdy byłeś w moim wieku? Czy te miejsca były ciekawe? – zadał następne pytania Trunks widząc że Vegeta udziela dzisiaj wyjątkowo dużo odpowiedzi, czego nie chcę zmarnować.

-Tak, Trunks, byłem na wielu planetach! One były różne, choć nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na zwiedzanie! Lećmy! – odpowiedział Vegeta.Wyruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Tymczasem Bulma była na zakupach. W dużym sklepie z najmodniejszymi ciuchami. Oglądała właśnie suknie balowe. Podszedł do niej pracownik sklepu.

-Mogę w czymœ pani pomóc? – spytał ją grzecznie.

-Tak, szukam sukni w stylu Amandiry! – powiedziała Bulma, patrząc na tysiące sukien.

-Już pani pokaże je! – powiedział sprzedawca i zaprowadził Bulme do miejsca gdzie wisiały suknie balowe zaprojektowane przez Amandire. Po wybraniu kilkudziesięciu sukien. Jeszcze kupiła sporo innych ciuchów.

Bulma po zakupach wróciła do CC. Na Ziemi jest bardzo spokojnie od dnia, w którym pokonali Evil Buu. Jednak w kierunku Ziemi leci statek kosmiczny pełny opętanych sług demona Santera. Niebezpieczeństwo się zbliża. Statek wyląduje na Ziemi gdzieś za tydzień. Tymczasem żaden mieszkaniec planety nawet nie przeczuwa niebezpieczeństwa.


	5. Bitwa przed CC!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 4:

Poniedziałek rano.

W domu Goku.

-Goku! Gohan! Goten! Śniadanie na stole! – zawołała Chichi i natychmiast cała trójka pojawiła się w kuchni. Po śniadaniu Gohan poleciał do szkoły. Goku z Gotenem chcieli trochę potrenować, ale gdy już mieli wychodzić, Chichi im zagrodziła drogę.

-Dokąd to? Dzisiaj wybieram się do miasta na zakupy, a wy mi w tym towarzyszycie, jasne! – zapowiedziała Chichi obdarzając Goku i Gotena zdecydowanym spojrzeniem. Goku i Goten nie próbowali nawet się sprzeciwiać. Zakupy te były dla Goku i Gotena katorgą. Po kilku godzinach jednak wrócili do domu.

Tymczasem na planecie Yies. Demon Santer niecierpliwi się. Kiedy wreście odzyska własne ciało. Dopóki go nie odzyska nie będzie mógł zrealizować własnego planu. Irytuje go konieczność czekania. Chcę już być wolny, ale nie jest.

Statek pełny niewolników Santera leci w kierunku Ziemi jeszcze pięć dni będzie tak leciał. Dysponują technologią dużo bardziej skomplikowaną niż Ziemska. Miotacze plazmy, pistolety laserowe, ubrania ochronne i inne wyposażenie. Mają też paralizatory, granaty gazowe z różnymi gazami. Urządzenie otwierające bramę „Axis". Brama „Axis" jest to strumień energii przenoszący cel w określone miejsce. Te urządzenie jest szczególnym rodzajem broni. Mają znaleźć potężne osoby i przy pomocy tego urządzenia ich uwięzić.

Pięć dni później.

Statek sług Santera wylądował na Ziemi w pobliżu West Capital. Zaatakowali miasto. Zaczęli atak od CC. Ich nowoczesne bronie nic nie były wstanie zrobić Vegecie i Trunksowi. Ginęli szybko. W pewnym momencie jeden zdołał w trafić Vegete promieniem „Axis". Vegete otoczył dziwny strumień energii. Saiyan nie mógł się ruszyć. Trunks zabił resztę żołnierzy, ale strumień energii nadal otaczał Vegete i co gorsza znikał razem z nim. Trunks podbiegł do tego strumienia energii i dotknął go, ledwie to zrobił i strumień zniknął razem z ojcem i synem. Bulma, która oglądała całe zdarzenie z ukrycia. Widząc że Vegeta i Trunks zniknęli. Zalała się łzami. Podbiegła do urządzenia, którego użyli wrogowie do wytworzenia tego strumienia energii. Podniosła je i zaniosła do laboratorium gdzie zaczęła je badać. Odkryła że to urządzenie po trafieniu przenosi gdzieś wszystko co znajdzie się w polu jego działania. Nie odkryła jednak gdzie. Jest zrozpaczona. Bulma była pewna że musi coś zrobić nie wiedziała tylko co. Musi być jakiś sposób aby ich znaleźć. Oby tylko żyli.

Strumieñ przeniósł Vegete do zamkniętego pomieszczenia w twierdzy Santera, gdzie demon zaczął intensywnie próbować opanować jego umysł. Vegeta swoją silną wolą mógł tylko osłabić moc demona, gdyż demon lepiej umiał opanować umysł niż Babidi. Trunks zaś w wyniku zakłóceń pojawił się na planecie Artlanteris. Obaj podczas przenoszenia stracili przytomność. Co ułatwiło trochę zadanie Santerowi w przypadku Vegety, ale i tak zauważył że nawet częściowe opanowanie umysłu Saiyana będzie bardzo trudne.

Vegeta ma coś w rodzaju snu, taką wizje, tego co wydarzyło się w przeszłości.

„Nie czuje ciała. Słyszy słowa, które go jakby wołały.

-Książę! – to słowo, które słyszy. Z trudem otworzył oczy i ujrzał że leży na szpitalnym łóżku. Chyba przesadził z treningiem, już nie pierwszy raz. Do łóżka, na którym leży podchodzi stary mentor, Saiyanski mędrzec.

-Książę! Znowu przesadziłeś z treningiem! Kiedy się nauczysz że nie wysadza się podczas treningu Sali treningowej?! W końcu masz już pół roku! – powiedział mędrzec.

-Nie wiem! – odpowiedział chłopczyk słabym głosem.

-To już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu, a mamy dopiero czwartek! Mógłbyś się chociaż postarać nie robić tego codziennie! Następnym razem uważaj bardziej! – zauważył mędrzec.

-Tak, postaram się! – szepnął malec.

-Teraz odpocznij, książę! – powiedział mędrzec i wyszedł z Sali na której leżał chłopak. Chłopak leży półprzytomny."

Vegeta otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w nieznanym mu pomieszczeniu do tego głowa wprost mu pękała. Ten sen, który miał, tak pamiętał to, jak i mędrca, który był jego nauczycielem i uczył go historii i rzeczy związanych z tym co powinien umieć następca tronu Saiyan. Książę Saiyan wstał, jednak ból w jego umyśle się spotęgował tak że upadł na podłogę tracąc przytomność. Santer powoli opanowuje jego umysł. Kolejny sen.

„Sala tronowa w zamku na planecie Vegeta. Na tronie siedzi król, a obok stoi trzymiesięczny książę. Książę jest jakby miniaturą króla, jest tak łudząco podobny do swojego ojca. Przed królem klęczy jakiś Saiyan.

-Jak to jeszcze nie podbiliście Taresu?! – powiedział król.

-Za trzy dni operacje na pewno zakończymy, Wasza Wysokość! – powiedział klęczący Saiyan.

-Idź do diabła! – powiedział król i spopielił Saiyanina ki-blastem. Młody książę stojący u boku ojca doskonale widział całą sytuację.

Kilka minut później młody książę, który przebywa teraz sam w jednej z komnat zamku. Wpadł na pomysł aby samemu spróbować wypuścić ki-blasta. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, tak jak zrobił to kilka minut wcześniej jego ojciec. W dłoni uformował niewielką niebieską kulkę energii i wypuścił ją. Ki-blast w trafił w ścianę wysadzając ją. Hałas sprowadził do komnaty strażników, którzy znajdowali się w okolicy. Strażnicy wbiegli do tej komnaty, aby sprawdzić co się stało. Szybko po wejściu zrozumieli że pewnie książę spróbował użyć swojej mocy.

-Książę?! – zareagowali takim zdziwieniem zaraz po wejœciu do komnaty. Książę odwrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Książę Vegeta wypuścił pierwszego ki-blasta w wieku trzech miesięcy. Co nawet dla Saiyan było w bardzo wczesnym wieku."

Saiyan nadal leży nieprzytomny.

Tymczasem na planecie Artlanteris Trunks ocknął się. Półsaiyan nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajduje, ani jak tu się dostał. Postanowił że rozejrzy się trochę po okolicy. Trunks poszedł przed siebie raźnym krokiem, jednak uważnie rozglądał się wokół.


	6. Ciekawość Trunksa!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 5:

Trunks idzie po pustkowiu, na którym się ocknął, już z godzinę i na razie nikogo nie spotkał, ani nie zauważył nic co pomogłoby mu w stwierdzeniu gdzie jest. Nie znalazł też swojego ojca. Nie wie gdzie on jest, ani gdzie jest Vegeta. Dziewięcioletni chłopak idzie szybkim krokiem, choć ten upał, który panuje jest prawie nie do wytrzymania. Jednak Trunksowi dodaje sił myśl o tym co by powiedział jego ojciec, gdyby zrezygnował z wysiłku z tak błahego powodu. Trunks nagle zauważył ruinę chyba jakiegoś zamku. Skierował się tam. Chłopak wszedł przez zrujnowaną bramę. Znalazł się na obszernym dziedzińcu pełnym gruzu. Na środku dziedzińca znajdował się główny budynek w nie najlepszym stanie. Jasno włosy chłopak wszedł ostrożnie do środka. Chce bowiem sprawdzić co to za budowla. Widać jedno od dawna jest opustoszała. Mały półsaiyan rozgląda się uważnie po sieni i widzi stare, stalowe drzwi, które są zamknięte. Trunks otwiera je choć są dosyć ciężkie. Zanim poszedł dalej włączył latarkę, którą wyjął z kieszeni, była tam w postaci kapsułki. Idzie dalej oświetlając sobie drogę latarką. Korytarz jest długi i ciemny. Nagle zobaczył schody, postanowił najpierw zejść na dół. Ledwo zszedł do podziemi, a zaatakowało go kilka humanoidalnych stworzeń, które śmierdziały jak rozkładająca się padlina, to były zombi. Trunks odskoczył. Puścił jednego słabego ki-blasta i było po sprawie.

-Hm… to miejsce przypomina mi jakieś RPG z gier komputerowych, w które grałem! – stwierdził chłopak i poszedł dalej. Idzie bardzo ostrożnie. Wie, ze mogą być tu pułapki i oczywiście jakieś niezbyt przyjazne stwory. Jednak ciekawość jest u chłopca silniejsza od ostrożności. Trunks odziedziczył bowiem po ojcu Saiyanskie geny, w tym chęć dobrej walki. Trunks nie odziedziczył po Saiyanskich przodkach żadnej charakterystycznej cechy wyglądu. Po przejściu przez drzwi zaatakowało go 15 szkieletów. Chłopak szybko sobie z nimi poradził. Patrzy na to pomieszczenie. I widzi na środku wspaniały ołtarz, który przetrwał w niezmienionym stanie przez wiele wieków. Chłopak podszedł do tego ołtarza i przyjrzał mu się. Był teraz w zamkowej kapliczce. Na ołtarzu były wyrzeźbione różne runy. Trunks nie potrafi ich przeczytać. Po kilku minutach decyduje się na dalszą drogę. Wychodzi z pomieszczenia przez czarne z dziwnego materiału drzwi. Gdy tylko przez nie przeszedł zdębiał, cała komnata była wysadzana drogocennymi klejnotami. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział tylu klejnotów na raz. Komnata była obszerna. Trunksa dziwiło że nikt nie złupił tego drogocennego skarbu, choć ten zamek od dawna jest opuszczony. Wzrok Trunksa przyciągnęła stojąca na postumencie złota szkatuła. Chłopak podszedł do niej i ją otworzył. Ledwo to zrobił złoty dym wyleciał ze szkatułki. Po kilku minutach złoty dym zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się kobieta o złotych oczach i włosach, była niezwykle piękna. Ubrana była w białą długą suknie, miała też białe skrzydła. Trunks stał zdziwiony, nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

-Co tu robisz, chłopcze? – spytała melodyjnym głosem dziwna kobieta. Trunks nadal był zbyt zdumiony aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.


	7. Sny Vegety!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 6:

Demon Santer powoli penetruje umysł upatrzonego celu. To jednak idzie wolniej niż się spodziewał. Saiyanin nadal jest nieprzytomny. Ma wizję.

„Obszerna komnata. Przy oknie stoi król. Z tyłu stał jakiś Saiyan.

-Jesteś pewny że ten wybuch spowodował mój syn?! – powiedział król nawet nie patrząc na strażnika.

-Tak, Wasza Wysokość! – odpowiedział Saiyan.

-W takim razie przyprowadź go do mnie! – rozkazał król.

-Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość! – powiedział Saiyanin i wyszedł aby wykonać rozkaz króla.

Kilka minut później do komnaty wszedł trzymiesięczny książę, który przed około godziną wypuścił swojego pierwszego ki-blasta.

-Ojcze! – powiedział książę zatrzymując się tuż przy drzwiach komnaty. Król stał przy oknie, patrząc przez nie.

-Stań koło mnie! – rozkazał król.

Książę wykonał bez wahania polecenie ojca.

-Synu, musisz trochę popracować nad kontrolą swojej mocy! – powiedział król.

-Ojcze… - zaczął mówić chłopak, ale król mu przerwał odwracając w jego stronę głowę i patrząc synowi prosto w oczy, król uśmiechał się.

-Nauczyć się jak kontrolować swoje zdolności! – powiedział łagodnie król.

-Tak, ojcze! – powiedział dziecinnym głosikiem książę.

-Pamiętaj o tym kim jesteś! – powiedział szorstkim tonem król do księcia.

-Pamiętam, ojcze! – powiedział książę.

-Nie zapomnij o tym nigdy! – powiedział król patrząc uważnie na małego chłopca, który stał obok niego.

-Nie zapomnę, ojcze! – powiedział dziecinnym głosem chłopak.

-To dobrze! Synu, masz talent do sztuk walki! Masz szanse zostać największym wojownikiem wszechczasów, ale aby to osiągnąć musisz pracować nad sobą! Intensywnie! Będziesz trenował! – powiedział król.

-Tak, ojcze! – powiedział chłopiec, swoim dziecinnym głosikiem. Mówił jednak wyraźnie i płynie. Rozmawiali w języku Saiyanskim. Zawsze gdy rozmawiał z Saiyanami mówił w języku Saiyanskim, znał jednak też kilka innych języków."

Saiyan ocknął się na chwile, ale siła demona nadal atakowała jego umysł, znowu zemdlał. Następna wizja.

„Roczny chłopak leży na metalowym łóżku, śpi. Komnaty Saiyanskie są urządzone tylko w niezbędne rzeczy. Pokój księcia nie jest wyjątkiem. Dość duży, ale skromnie urządzony. Przy pokoju jest łazienka. W pokoju znajduje się metalowe łóżko, szafka nocna, szafa, biblioteczka, półka, biurko i kilka krzeseł. Na podłodze leży dywan, a w oknach wiszą firanki.

Jest noc. Malec śpi spokojnie.Tymczasem korytarze zamku patrolują strażnicy. Nagle rozległ się huk coś upadło w ogrodach zamkowych. Hałas obudził małego księcia, który szybko wstał. Nie tracił czasu na założenie swojego pancerza tylko wybiegł ubrany w czarne spodnie, czarną bluzkę bez rękawków, białe buty i białe rękawiczki. Wybiegł z zamku niezauważony przez staże. Chciał sprawdzić co się stało. Ten hałas spowodował dziwny statek kosmiczny pełen okropnych bestii, które rozbiegły się po całych ogrodach zamkowych. Księcia zaatakowało trochę tych stworów. Malec zabił ich ze dwadzieścia, gdy nagle jeden go przewrócił skacząc na niego. Bestia chciała mu przegryź gardło, ale chłopiec podniósł ręce.

-Hantare! – powiedział książę i z palców jego dłoni wypłynęły strumienie energii, które otoczyły pysk stwora. Jednak bestia atakowała go przy pomocy pazurów. Rozszarpała mu pierś, porządnie go raniąc. Książę słabnie z każdą chwilą z powodu upływu krwi. Strumienie energii, które ratują go przed ugryzieniem przez stwora słabną z każdą chwilą. Chłopak znajduje się w wielkich tarapatach, walczy jednak do końca nie podaje się. Chłopak spróbował ostatnim wielkim wysiłkiem odrzucić od siebie stwora, udało mu się potwór poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu. Książę stracił przytomność. Bestia wstała i podbiegła do małego Saiyanina. Już ma go zabić, gdy pojawia się straż, która likwiduje stwora. Choć strażnicy bardzo zdziwili się widząc księcia, to zareagowali właściwie i zanieśli go do części szpitalnej zamku, gdzie medycy się nim zajęli. Książę leży nieprzytomny na szpitalnym łóżku, leży w pojedynczej Sali. Jest podłączony do aparatury monitującej funkcje życiowe. Stan chłopca jest bardzo ciężki. Niestety rana została zanieczyszczona i wdała się dodatkowo poważna infekcja. Książę ma wysoką gorączkę. Pojawiły się też drgawki. Medycy niewiele mogą teraz zrobić, kilka najbliższych godzin będzie decydujące czy chłopak przeżyje. Kilka godzin później chłopiec ocknął się na kilka chwil, jednak nie miał sił nawet aby podnieś rękę i wzrok miał nieobecny, szybko zasnął głębokim snem. Jego stan znacznie się poprawił. Już niedługo całkowicie wyzdrowieje. Chłopak ma bardzo silny organizm."

Książę nadal walczy w swoim umyśle z demonem Santorem. Jednak nie wygrywa tej walki, demon jest bowiem bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem. I umysł Saiyana osłabiony podróżą przez bramę „Axis" może zostać częściowo opętany.


	8. Historia Santera!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 7:

Trunks nadal wpatruje się w dziwną kobietę, która łagodnie się uśmiecha.

-Mam na imię Melan, a ty? – powiedziała kobieta.

-Trunks. – odpowiedział chłopak.

-Skąd się tu wziąłeś, chłopcze? – spytała Melan.

-Sam do końca nie wiem. – odpowiedział Trunks.

-Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić to przeklęte miejsce opanowane przez złe moce.

-Jak to?! Kim pani jest?

-Pochodzę z rasy Haser. Zostałam tu uwieziona przez złe moce i zamknięta w tej szkatółce, którą ty otworzyłeś. Zamknął mnie zły demon, który chciał zawładnąć wszechświatem, ja razem z wieloma osobami, wśród, których było dużo osób mojej rasy, ale były też osoby innych ras, walczyliśmy z demonem Santorem, nie byliśmy w stanie go unicestwić więc postanowiliśmy go dzięki magii uwięzić, nie wiem czy się udało, ponieważ wcześniej zostałam złapana w tą pułapkę, ale biorąc pod uwagę że demon nie niszczy wszechświata chyba się udało.

-Ten demon był potężny?

-Tak, bardzo, do tego miał wiele magicznych zdolności! Potrafił opętać większość osób!

-Czyli jeśli nie został zniszczony nadal może być bardzo niebezpieczny!

-Tak, chłopcze! A ty kim jesteś?

-Jak już mówiłem na imię mam Trunks i jestem hm… półczłowiekiem po matce i półsaiyanem po ojcu. Mam dziewięć lat.

-Półsaiyanem?! Nie domyœliłabym się, ponieważ z wyglądu w ogóle nie przypominasz Saiyan. Teraz rozumiem jak tu mogłeś dotrzeć. Mimo że nie odziedziczyłeś po ojcu żadnej typowo Saiyanskiej cechy wyglądu, masz pewnie dosyć silną odporność i umiejętności walki po swoich Saiyanskich przodkach! Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam twój ojciec jest 100 procentowym Saiyaninem!

-Tak.

-Pomożesz mi usunąć zły urok z tego miejsca?

-Tak, pomogę! Co mam zrobić?

-Trzeba zniszczyć czarny kryształ, który znajduje się w najgłębszych lochach.

-Pewnie ten kryształ jest strzeżony.

-Tak żeby go zniszczyæ będzie trzeba się wiele namęczyć, ale jeśli tego nie zrobimy złe siły nigdy nie opuszczą tego miejsca!

Poszli, Melan szła kilka kroków za Trunksiem. Wyszli z komnaty drugimi drzwiami nie tymi przez, które wszedł chłopak.


	9. Wizja Vegety!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 8:

Santer zaczyna się już denerwować tym że opętanie umysłu Saiyanskiego księcia idzie tak opornie. Saiyan nadal jest nieprzytomny kolejna wizja.

„Planeta Raskar. Baza szkoleniowa V-5.

-To jest ten nowy rekrut! Mam z tego dzieciaka zrobiæ żołnierza?! – powiedział dowódca bazy szkoleniowej patrząc na pięcioletniego chłopca, który stoi z poważną miną. –Oczywiście wykonam zadanie! Chłopcze ile masz lat? – dodał.

-Pięć lat. – odpowiedział mały Saiyan.

-Imię? – spytał oficer.

-Vegeta. – odpowiedział chłopak.

-Zaprowadź dzieciaka do K-H. – powiedział oficer do swojego podwładnego stojącego z boku.

Żołnierz zaprowadził małego Vegete do K-H gdzie malcowi wydano mundur kadeta bazy szkoleniowej V-5. Mundur wyglądał tak: długie czarne spodnie, czarne buty oficerskie, czarna bluzka z krótkim rękawkiem, na lewym rękawie naszyty symbol V-5. Chłopak ubrał to ubranie. Chłopiec jest szczupły i drobny. Potem został zaprowadzony na standardowe badania lekarskie rekrutów. Gdy wszedł do gabinetu.

-Nowy?! Jak masz na imię? – spytał lekarz.

-Vegeta. – odpowiedział chłopak.

-Ile masz lat? Data urodzenia? – spytał lekarz.

-Pięć lat. 30.06.372r. – odpowiedział chłopak.

Lekarz go obejrzał. Napisał w swoim notatniku krótką notatkę:

17.08.377r.Pięcioletni chłopak urodzony 30.06.372r. Rasa Saiyanin. Drobny, szczupły i umięśniony chłopak. Brak jakiekolwiek ułomności fizycznej. Całkowicie zdrowy chłopiec. Na imię ma Vegeta.

Potem został zaprowadzony do małego pomieszczenia, te pomieszczenie ma być kwaterą chłopca podczas pobytu w tej bazie. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się metalowe łóżko i mała szafka na ewentualne rzeczy lokatora. Koło pokoju znajdowała się mała łazienka. Książę nie miał zbyt dużo rzeczy, większość jego rzeczy została zniszczona wraz z jego planetą. Tylko jedna rzecz mu pozostała oprócz ubrania, w którym opuścił Planetę. Amulet, który dostał od ojca na piąte urodziny. Jego nowy pan nie zabrał mu tego, choć nie miał możliwości spakowania niczego, ten amulet ma dlatego że miał go na szyi. No i w pokoju znajdował się mały stolik i krzesło. Jest już wieczór. Test, który zdecyduje o tym do której grupy zostanie przydzielony odbędzie się jutro rano. Chłopak zdjął buty i położył się do łóżka. Zasnął, nie miał przyjemnego snu. Obudził się rano. Wstał, wziął prysznic, ubrał się, nałożył buty. Usiadł na krześle. Po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły. Chłopak dostał posiłek. Jedzenie nie było najlepsze, ale całkiem znośne. Po posiłku chłopak został zaprowadzony na test. Test teoretyczny polegał na tym że chłopak wypełniał test. Test praktyczny to tor przeszkód w zależności jak pójdzie mu przejscie tego toru to trafi do odpowiedniej grupy treningowej. Chłopak zdał świętnie obie części testu. Został więc w obu sprawach przydzielony do najbardziej zawansowanej grupy. Jak dobrze pójdzie juz za miesiąc będzie mógł zdawać egzamin końcowy."


	10. Przemiana Vegety!

The Warriors of Universe!(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 9:

Ziemia. Chichi chciała odwiedzić Bulme. Namówiła więc Goku i Gotena aby jej towarzyszyli. Jak dotarli przed CC zauważyli ślady bitwy. Szybko znaleźli Bulme, która opowiedziała im, co się wydarzyło. Pokazała im urządzenie, które narobiło tyle problemu. Próbują zlokalizować ich miejsce pobytu bez skutku. Goku ani Goten nie są w stanie wyczuć energii ani Vegety ani Trunksa.

Tymczasem Trunks i Melan. Szli w tym przeklętym zamku, walcząc z wrogami. Szukają czarny kryształ. Jednak to nie jest wcale takie proste.

Tymczasem Vegeta ma kolejny sen.

„Dzień piątych urodzin księcia! Na planecie Vegeta w zamku odbywa się przyjęcie urodzinowe. W pewnym momencie do chłopaka podchodzi król i bierze go na stronę. Gdy doszli do gabinetu króla. Król dał księciu amulet i opowiedział związaną z nim legendę.

-Zachowasz go w tajemnicy i nikomu nie powtórzysz tego, co ci powiedziałem! Przysięgnij na honor Saiyanskigo wojownika! – powiedział król

.-Przysięgam na honor Saiyanskiego wojownika, że zachowam tajemnice nikomu tego nie zdradzę, przysięgam na mój honor! – złożył przysięgę książę.

-Dobrze, synu! Wracajmy na sale! – powiedział król zadowolony z tego że książę złożył przysięgę.

-Tak, ojcze!

Wrócili na sale."

Demon jest coraz bliższy osiągnięcia swojego celu.

Tymczasem na planecie Artlanteris.Trunks razem z Melan znaleźli ten czarny kryształ i zniszczyli go, dzięki czemu złamali zły czar.

Na planecie Yies demon Santer już dostatecznie opanował umysł księcia. Słuchając poleceń demona Saiyan bierze kryształ, w którym było uwięzione ciało demona. Santer przeniósł wtedy wojownika na planeta Artlanteris przed ruiny świątyni Meris, w której był ukryty magiczny artefakt. Warte pełnili Antaris i Daris. Gdy zauważyli idącego Saiyanina, przygotowali się do ewentualnego ataku.

-Tu nie wolno wchodzić! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Antaris, ale Saiyanski wojownik tylko puścił w nich Big Bang. Antaris i Daris nie przeżyli tego ataku. Saiyan wszedł do świątyni Meris. Tymczasem Melan i Trunks zbliżali się do tej świątyni. Gdy doszli demon właśnie został całkowicie uwolniony. Vegeta stał z boku. Trunks, gdy usłyszał od Melan, że to jest Santer, zmienił się w SSJ2 i zaatakował go. Santer podniósł rękę i jednym wystrzelonym promieniem energii zabił Trunksa. Vegeta, gdy patrzył jak martwe ciało Trunksa pada na ziemie, poczuł jak resztka jego umysłu nie opanowana przez demona, eksploduje różnymi uczuciami, które ogarniają cały jego umysł. Widzi przed oczami obrazy kiedy był z synem i jednoczeœnie martwe ciało Trunksa leżące na posadzce. Vegete ogarnęła prawdziwa furia. Nieświadomie zaczął się zmieniać. Zmienił się w zupełnie nową formę. Jego włosy miały kolor płynnego złota i były ułożone jak na poziomie SSJ. Aura była złota z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Ogonek zmienił kolor z brązowego na kolor płynnego złota. Oczy były całe czerwone jak u Ozaru. Moc księcia znacznie wzrosła i do tego uwolnił się spod mocy demona Santera.


	11. Walka z demonem!

The Warriors of Universe!(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 10:

Saiyan stał naprzeciwko Santera. SSJ4 Vegeta puścił w demona Big Banga. Demon uniknął ataku.

-Demoniczny ogień! – powiedział Santer i w stronę Vegety pomknął strumień ognia. Saiyanski wojownik uniknął go. Książę wyprowadził szybki kontratak, ale demon zdołał zablokować cios, chwilę siłowali się aż w końcu odskoczyli od siebie. To dopiero początek walki.

-Aż tak wściekasz się za tego bachora! – spytał demon Santer do Saiyanina.

-Zniszczę cię definitywnie! – wrzasnął Vegeta.

-Mylisz się! Arutel Kan! – powiedział demon i z rąk wyleciało mu prawdziwe tornado, jednak książę Saiyan był szybszy i zgubił to tornado.

-Hantare! – powiedział Vegeta wypuszczając z palców w stronę demona strumienie energii, które oplotły jedną rękę Santera, Saiyan wystrzelił je z lewej ręki. Siłują się. W pewnym momencie.

-Big Bang! – powiedział Vegeta i puścił w demona swój atak.

-Amakada! – powiedział Santer i z ręki wystrzelił strumień energii. Ten atak demona bardzo przypomina Big Bang Vegety. Strumienie zderzyły się. Po pewnym czasie nastąpił wybuch, który odrzucił przeciwników o kilka metrów od siebie. Obaj szybko wstali gotowi do dalszej walki. Walki, którą może rozstrzygnąć tylko śmierć jednego z walczących, ponieważ żaden wcześniej nie ustąpi. Książę zaatakował demona. Trwa zaciekła wymiana ciosów. Całej walce z ukrycia przygląda się Melan, wie że z demonem Santerem nie ma najmniejszej szansy. Melan wie że nie może pomóc Saiyaninowi. To jest jego walka i tylko książę Vegeta może pokonać demona Santera. Walka wygląda na wyrównaną. Ciosy, uniki, bloki: cały czas przeciwnicy walczą. Santer oprócz siły fizycznej umie czarować. Vegeta zaś używa tylko siły fizycznej i nie zna się na magii, ale posiada Saiyanską zwinność i Saiyanski zmysł walki.


	12. Zwycięstwo!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 11:

Ziemia. CC. Goku i Goten wyczuli energie walczacych Santera i Vegety. Goku chciał się tam ki-teleportować, ale jakaś niewidzialna bariera mu przeszkodziła.

-Goku, co ty próbowałeś zrobić? – spytała Bulma.

-Wyczułem dwie potężne energie walczące daleko stąd, jedna z nich należała do Vegety! Chciałem się tam ki-teleportować, ale coś mi nie wyszło, chyba w trafiłem na jakąś blokadę. – odpowiedział Goku.

-Czy to daleko stąd znajduje się na Ziemi. A co z Trunks czy go też wyczuwasz? – spytała Bulma.

-To jest poza naszym układem słonecznym! Energii Trunksa nie czuje, ale z tej odległości naprawdę można wyczuć tylko ogromne energie! – odpowiedział Goku.

Nikt z nich nie wie co tam się naprawdę dzieje.

Planeta Artlanteris, ruiny świątyni Meris. Trwa walka demona z Saiyaninem. Walka jest wyrównana. Saiyan jednak z każdą chwilą walki lepiej sobie radzi, Saiyan jest w swoim żywiole w walce. Saiyan w walce czuję się jak ryba w wodzie. Saiyan instynktownie przewiduje ruchy przeciwnika, nie myli się w 99 przypadków na 100. Walka jest zaciekła.

-Demoniczny ogień! – powiedział zaklęcie Santer i w stronę Vegety pomknął strumień ognia. Książę uskoczył w ostatnim momencie, ledwo unikając ataku demona. Przeskoczył za demona.

-Fire Atak! – krzyknął Vegeta i uderzył mocno demona w twarz, uderzył pięścią otoczoną wzmacniającą energią ki. Demon odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, jednak zdołał wyhamować i nie uderzył w mur, tylko spadł na nogi przed murem. Demon jak tylko dotknął podłoża sam zaatakował.

-Demoniczne ostrza! – powiedział Santer i w stronę Saiyanina pomknęło wiele gwiazdek (takie gwiazdki ninja). Saiyan unika tych gwiazdek, ale ich liczba ciągle rośnie.

-Pokaże ci co znaczy zmasowany atak! Renzoku Rain! – powiedział Vegeta i z palców rąk wypuszczał szybko strumienie energii, które w locie dzieliły się na mniejsze, te strumienie są niezwykle szybkie. Renzoku Rain to ulepszona wersja Renzoku Energii Dan. Z każdego palca ręki wychodzi jeden „duży" promień, który dzieli się na 20 „małych" promieni. Te strumienie zniszczyły te gwiazdki i leciały w stronę demona, ale demon się osłonił barierą. Po pewnym czasie pociski przestały lecieć, demon zdjął barierę. Vegeta zniknął. Demon rozgląda się szukając księcia. Saiyan wykorzystuje sytuację i wyłania się z ukrycia, atakując Santera serią uderzeń pięścią wzmocnionych Fire Atak na koniec kopie demona kolanem też wzmocnionym. Demon wpadł na ścianę i ją zburzył. Santer szybko wstał gotowy do dalszej walki. Jednak wstał trochę za wolno w jego stronę już mknął potężny Final Flach! Demon już nie zdąży uciec z pola rażenia. Tuz przed wybuchem demon Santer rzuca czar Demoniczny Jad, który w trafia księcia Vegete. Wybuch zniszczył demona, ale Saiyan padł na posadzkę i w ogóle się nie rusza. Powrócił do normalnej postaci.


	13. Powrót spokoju!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga I: Dark Prince! (Mroczny Książę!)

Rozdział 12:

Na Ziemi w CC. Goku, gdy przestał jednocześnie wyczuwać energie Vegety i tą drugą (Santera), miał złe przeczucia.

-Goku, wyglądasz na zaniepokojonego! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Energia Vegety i ta druga po prostu jednocześnie znikły! – powiedział Goku.

Tymczasem na miejscu walki do Saiyanina podchodzi Melan. Klęka przy nim i sprawdza czy żyje, wyczuła słaby puls do tego wojownik oddycha, jest tylko nieprzytomny. Demoniczny Jad jest to najsilniejsza trucizna we wszechświecie. Melan wie że tylko cud może sprawić że wojownik przeżyje. Na Demoniczny Jad nie ma lekarstwa.

Tymczasem w umyśle księcia Saiyan trwa walka Saiyana z siłą trucizny. Saiyan nie podaje się. Tylko siła woli i nadzwyczajne zdolności regeneracyjne mogą go uratować. Melan z rasy Haser wie że już na nią czas że nie może już im pomóc. Melan odchodzi, na zawsze, taki jej los. Melan musi już odejść do swojego świata, już nigdy nie będzie mogła do tego świata wrócić.

Kilka minut później. Melan już odeszła. Na pobojowisku widać tylko martwe ciało Trunksa i leżącego nieprzytomnego Vegete. Po dalszych kilku minutach. Vegeta odzyskuje przytomność, wstaje, ale nadal jest osłabiony. Wygrał, ale nie wie gdzie jest i jak ma wrócić na Ziemie.

Na Ziemi CC. Goku stara się wyczuć ki Vegety albo Trunksa, ale nie udaje mu się to. Nagle teleportują się koło Goku Kaoshin z Kibito.

-Kaoshin! Kibito! Co tu robicie? Mamy problem Vegeta i Trunks zniknęli! – powiedział Goku.

-Tak wiemy gdzie jest, a przynajmniej był przed chwilą Vegeta.Problem był z barierą. – powiedział Kaoshin.

-Musimy to sprawdzić! – powiedział Goku.

-Przed chwilą bariera zniknęła! Teleportujemy się tam! – powiedział Kaoshin.

Już mieli we trójkę zniknąć, gdy Bulma ich powstrzymała i dała Goku woreczek pełny Senzu i patrzyła jak znikają.

Planeta Artlanteris. Miejsce walki. Gdy trzej bohaterowie teleportowali się tu, zobaczyli rumowisko. Zobaczyli stojącego ciężko rannego Vegete, który do nich podszedł.

-Vegeta! – powiedział Goku i podał mu Senzu.Vegeta zjadł je. I powiedział im pokrótce co się wydarzyło. Wrócili na Ziemie, zebrali smocze kule i ożywili Trunksa.


	14. SagaII: prolog

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechswiata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Prolog:

Narset to magiczna broń, z której może korzystać tylko osoba nie znająca strachu. Ta broń powstała podczas Demonicznej Wojny. Demoniczna Wojna toczyła się przeciw demonowi Arterowi, który został w trakcie walki ciężko rany i zapadł w odrętwienie na wiele miliardów lat, Miecz został jakiś czas po wojnie ukryty.


	15. Atak płatnych zabójców!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 1:

Od pokonania Santera minął tydzień. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Buu i Piccolo trenowali 24 godziny w ROTS. Goten podczas tego treningu osiągnął SSJ2. Dzień po tym treningu Vegeta poleciał sobie na krótką wycieczkę w góry te, w których kiedyś znajdowało się laboratorium dr. Gero. Miał dziwne przeczucie że powinien się tam dzisiaj znaleźć. Ubrany jest w nowy model zbroi wyprodukowanej przez Bulme, całej czarnej z naramiennikami. Buty i rękawiczki też są czarne. Leci nad tymi górami aż nagle poczuł pięć nieznanych mu energii do tego dość silnych, kierujących się w jego stronę i to szybko. Saiyan podejrzewa że za chwilę zacznie się tu walka, gdyż wątpi żeby nieznajomi mieli pokojowe zamiary. Chwilę później otoczyło go pięciu osobników.

-Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? – spytał Vegeta.

-Nie twój interes! – odwarknął najwyższy z wrogów, który jest ich dowódcą. Oni są między galaktycznymi zabójcami. Dowódca ma na imię Hans jego broń to dwa miecze. Maks uzbrojony jest w kij. Helmunt uzbrojony jest w bicz. Haris uzbrojony jest w dwa topory. Hasan uzbrojony jest w dwa sztylety. Zostali wynajęci, aby zabić Vegete. Są dosyć silni. Zaatakowali Saiyana, który ledwo umknął pierwszym ciosom. Książę zrozumiał że aby wygrać musi co najmniej użyć SSJ2. Szybko nie tracąc czasu przemienił się. Vegeta bowiem zorientował się że najsilniejszy z przeciwników ma o połowę mniejszy poziom mocy niż książę na SSJ2, a pozostali są niewiele słabsi. Zabójcy korzystają ze swoich broni, każdy z nich opanował walkę swoim rodzajem broni do perfekcji. Vegeta nie ma żadnej broni. Saiyan zręcznie unika ciosów. W pewnym momencie Maks w trafia kijem Saiyanskego księcia, tak że ten poleciał na pobliską skałę i rozbił ją. Do Saiyanina szybko podleciał Hans i już ma go zabić wbijając w jego ciało swoje miecze, gdy Saiyan chwycił ich ostrza w dłonie. Ostrza ranią jego dłonie, rękawiczki zostały przecięte. Po kilku chwilach siłowania się Vegeta łamie miecze i złamane ostrza odrzuca na bok. Zanim Hans ochłonął ze zdziwienia, dostał kopem z półobrotu i poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, jednak szybko wyhamował i zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Zabójcy zrozumieli że wypełnienie kontraktu nie będzie tak łatwe jak myśleli, gdyż wojownik, którego mieli zabić, był lepszy niż powiedział im dziwny osobnik, który ich wynajął. Hans wiedział że w tym zadaniu na pozór dziecinie łatwym kryje się jakiś haczyk. Cała piątka zabójców atakuje księcia. Hans stracił swoje miecze i musi teraz walczyć bez broni. Zabójcy atakują Vegete. Bohater w pewnej chwili puścił we wrogów Renzoku Rain. Czym ich rozproszył na tyle że mógł się nimi zająć po kolei. Najpierw zabił Maksa. Później w trafił Big Bangiem Helmuta, czego wróg nie przeżył. Potem przyszła kolej na Harisa i Hasana. Ich wykończył przy użyciu Hell Balli. Hell Ball to jest technika, w której z ręki wypuszcza się „małą" kulkę energii ki, ta kulka jest samonaprowadzalna i jak w trafi w cel to następuje potężny wybuch. Został więc tylko Hans. Walczą teraz jeden na jeden. Vegeta użył przeciw zabójcy Fire Atak, a po chwili, gdy przeciwnika zamroczyło po ciosach, w trafił go potężnym Final Flaschem i zdematerializował jego ciało. Po walce poszukał jakiś wskazówek na temat tych, którzy go zaatakowali. Znalazł tylko dziwny krążek, który pochodził z Corusant. Vegeta wrócił do CC. Znalazł Bulme w laboratorium i opowiedział jej, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

-Wiesz kim oni byli? – spytała niebieskowłosa.

-Nie, ale znalazłem wskazówkę gdzie mogę się tego dowiedzieć! Musze polecieć na planetę Corusant, bowiem podejrzewam że stamtąd oni pochodzą! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Rozumiem! Choć ze mną, a pokaże ci najnowocześniejszy statek kosmiczny!

Kobieta zaprowadziła księcia do miejsca gdzie stał statek. Pojazd był duży. Bulma pokazała Saiyaninowi jak obsługuje się ten statek.

-Ten czerwony guzik służy do przejścia w „hiper przestrzeń", wykorzystałam do skonstruowania tego urządzenia tą broń przenoszącą wszystko, co znajdzie się w polu jego działania! Powodzenia!

Bulma wyszła przed statek i patrzyła jak książę Vegeta odlatuje. Saiyan zabrał ze sobą trochę Senzu i zmienił zniszczone rękawiczki na nowe.


	16. Poszukiwanie tropów!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 2:

Vegeta szybko doleciał do Corusant i wylądował. Saiyan nigdy nie był na tej planecie, ale dużo o niej słyszał. Corusant nazywano „centrum galaktycznym", dzięki temu bez trudu wtopił się w tłum. Idzie ulicami, kieruje się do jakiegoś pubu, chce bowiem dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym dziwnym krążku, który znalazł przy ostatnich wrogach, a w pubie najłatwiej dowiedzieć się o różnych rzeczach. Pierwszy pub, do którego doszedł to „Keratohen". Wszedł tam. W środku panuje niemiłosierny hałas. Saiyan rozgląda się po wnętrzu i widzi że jest z niego kilka przejść do dalszych pomieszczeń. Wojownik wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia z barem. I rozgląda się, ale nic ciekawego nie zauważył. Przeszedł więc do następnego pomieszczenia gdzie „odbywały się" walki jeden na jeden, a przynajmniej skąd się je oglądało i gdzie przebywali zawodnicy poza walkami. Walki toczyły się na arenie. Gdy wszedł załapał się akurat na walkę, która była naprawdę beznadziejna. Nadal jednak nie wie nic o dziwnym krążku. Podszedł do organizatora walk, który nie był zbyt zadowolony tym że ktoś mu przerywa.

-Odejdź! – syknął.

-Wiesz co to? – powiedział Saiyan pokazując ten krążek.

-Skąd go masz? – szepnął „organizator" walk.

-Znalazłem! – powiedział wojownik.

-Udaj się do „Edward" tam powiedź ubranemu w złotą zbroje menszczyźnie że „przysyła cię Rank", a zaprowadzi cię do miejsca, którego szukasz. – powiedział Rank, a książę odszedł nawet nie dziękując.

Gdy doszedł do „ Edwena" wszedł do środka i poszukał kolesia w złotej zbroi. Podszedł do niego.

-Przysyła mnie Rank. – burknął Saiyan.

-Tak, choć ze mną. – odparł facet.

Zaprowadził Vegete do dużego budynku. W tym budynku wprowadził go do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, to pomieszczenie to biuro. Saiyan domyœlił się że w trafił na organizacje płatnych zabójców. Teraz porozmawia sobie z jednym z odpowiedzialnych za ustawianie zleceń i przyjmowanie nowych członków organizacji. Ten koleś, który go przyprowadził odszedł. Saiyan jest w pokoju z jakimś Twilekiem, który jest tu „urzędnikiem". Saiyan rzuca na biurko znaleziony krążek i patrzy groźnie na „urzędnika.

-To należało do grupy Hansa?! – wydyszał Joy.

-Nie tylko to mam! Spójrz też na to! – powiedział Saiyan i rzucił na stół resztki połamanych broni piątki zabójców. – Kto was najął! – dodał Saiyan.

-Tego nie mogę powiedzieć! – jęknął przerażony Joy, wie że jeśli ten osobnik zakatrupił Hansa i jego drużynę, to on nie ma żadnych szans.

-Tak?! Jestem pewien że zaraz zmienisz zdanie! – syknął Saiyan paskudnie się uśmiechając.

Po kilku minutach wyszedł dowiedziawszy się że zabójców najął dziwny koleś, który przedstawił się jako Jaken i powiedział że pochodzi z Terentu. Saiyan poleciał na tą planetę.


	17. Kim jest tajemniczy Jaken?

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 3:

Vegeta wylądował na planecie Terent i wziął się za poszukiwanie tego Jakena. Saiyan nie kojarzy tego Jakena i nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego on najął przeciw niemu zabójców. Saiyan czuje że musi się tego dowiedzieć. Wie jedno zrobi wszystko, aby dowiedzieć się kim jest ten Jaken i czego od niego chce. Książę ma dziwne przeczucie że ten Jaken nie działa sam. Podejrzewa że Jaken jest tylko posłańcem. Po za tym dowiedział się że Jaken w rozmowie z tym gościem od zabójców użył słowa „Narset", co znaczy po Saiyansku „zwycięstwo", choć mógł mięć na myśli ten mityczny miecz Narset, zwany inaczej Mieczem Zwycięstwa, to bardzo zastanawia księcia. To była ważna informacja ten Joy nawet nie wiedział jak to była istotna rzecz. Książę szuka coś na temat Jakena na tej planecie. Leci nad górami. Leci powoli i nisko tuż nad górami. Saiyan nie wie dlaczego temu Jakenowi tak zależało aby go uśmiercić. I czy to ma coś wspólnego z tą mityczną Demoniczną Wojną. Vegeta zna doskonale mit o tej Demonicznej Wojnie, jak był dzieckiem jeszcze na ojczystej planecie wiele razy go słyszał. Pierwszy raz, gdy miał gdzieś dwa lata.

„Pewnego dnia już dwuletni książę ma zajęcia z starym Saiyanskim mentorem, który mówi mu o tym co wiadomo o pierwszym Saiyanskim królu.

-Demoniczna Wojna?! – zapytał zdziwiony książę.

-Tak, książę! Demoniczna Wojna to był wielki konflikt, w który włączyli się Saiyanie pod wodzą pierwszego Saiyanskiego króla Vegety, twojego przodka, książę! – powiedział mentor.

-Czy dużo wiadomo o tej wojnie? – spytał chłopak.

- Tyle czasu minęło że prawda trochę się rozmyła w domysłach. Znane są fakty jak i fantazje! Jak było naprawdę nikt do końca nie wie! – powiedział mentor.

-Kto z kim walczył? – spytał dzieciak.

-Po jednej stronie dziwne istoty zwane demonami, a po drugiej wiele ówcześnie żyjących ras, w tym i nasza rasa, która wtedy dopiero co założyła swoje królestwo! – powiedział mentor i opowiedział księciu wszystko co wiedział o bitwach.

-Narset?! – powiedział książę.- Tak, to według wszystkich przekazów historycznych potężna magiczna broń, miecz. Niestety Narset zaginął tuż po Demonicznej Wojnie.Później nikt już nie widział tej broni! –rzekł mentor.Na tym skoczyły się te zajęcia."

Książę nadal szuka odpowiedź na pytanie co sprawiło że nieznana mu osoba chce go zabić. Co może mieć przeciw niemu ten Jaken? Musi się tego dowiedzieć.


	18. Pojawia się Jaken!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 4:

Tymczasem na Ziemi. Chichi odwiedziła Bulme, sama ja odwiedziła. Rozmawiają przy kawie i cieście. Obie rozmawiają o wszystkim i o niczym. Na Ziemi jest spokojnie, jednak gdzieś w kosmosie zaczęły się wydarzenia, które mogły zagrozić całemu wszechświatowi. Goku powtórzył trening w ROTSie (24h).

W tym samym czasie Vegeta szuka na Terencie tego Jakena. Po kilku minutach lotu Saiyaninowi „zatarasował" drogę dziwnie wyglądający osobnik.

-Wreście cię znalazłem, Saiyanie! – powiedział Jaken.

-Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? – powiedział Vegeta.

-Aby cię zabić! Szykuj się na śmierć, Saiyanie! – ledwo Jaken to powiedział zaatakował ksiêcia i wbił go w pobliską górę. Saiyan przemienił się w SSJ4 i szybko wzbił się w powietrze gotowy do walki, cios Jakena nie wyrządził mu krzywdy. Skąd Jaken wie kim jest Vegeta i dlaczego chce go zabić? Czy ma to jakiś związek z tym Narsetem? Walka się zaczęła.

-Widzę że chcesz walczyć jako Super Saiyan! – powiedział kąśliwym tonem Jaken.

-Wiesz o Super Saiyanie! – powiedział Saiyan uśmiechając się w charakterystyczny sposób. Saiyan jest gotowy do akcji.

-Nawet forma Super Saiyana ci nie pomoże! – powiedział Jaken.

-Naprawdę sądzisz że mnie pokonasz? – powiedział Saiyan.

-Tak, pokonam cię, Super Saiyanie! – powiedział Jaken.

Zaczęli walczyć.Vegeta puścił w Jakena Renzoku Rain. Jaken unika pocisków. W pewnym momencie liczba pocisków zaczęła spadać. Wtedy też Vegeta kopnął Jakena w podbrzusze tak że Jaken odleciał na pobliską górę i ją rozbił. Jaken szybko wstał i sam zaatakował księcia. Walczą w zwarciu. W pewnym momencie odskoczyli od siebie.

-Nie przegram nawet z Super Saipanem! – powiedział zdecydowanym głosem Jaken.

-To się okaże! – powiedział książę. Vegete cały czas otacza go złota aura z niebieskimi wyładowaniami, tak jak za każdym razem gdy przemienia się w SSJ4 i nie można na tym poziomie jej dezaktywować nie wychodząc z SSJ4, a co dziwniejsze samo utrzymanie tego poziomu z „wieczną" aurą nie zabiera w ogóle energii. Czy dlatego Jaken używa określenia Super Saiyan tylko wobec SSJ4?


	19. Próba Odwagi!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 5:

Jaken zaatakował księcia, ale Saiyan zablokował cios i wyprowadził szybką kontrę, która była celna. W trafił Jakena w podbrzusze tak mocno że wroga odrzuciło do tyłu. Jednak Jaken szybko wstał. Wróg zaatakował. Vegeta i Jaken walczą ze sobą. Walka jest zażarta. Wymiana ciosów jest intensywna. Walczą o zwycięstwo.Po długiej wyczerpującej walce Vegeta pokonał Jakena. Saiyan zniszczył wroga Final Flaschem. Po walce książę zażył Senzu. Saiyan rozejrzał się po okolicy i ujrzał dziwny budynek. Nie zastanawiając się wszedł do środka. To była jakaś świątynia. Idzie po kamiennej posadce. Po pewnym czasie dochodzi do dziwnych drzwi. Podchodzi do nich i otwiera. W pomieszczeniu, do którego prowadziły, na podwyższeniu leżał miecz. Książę Saiyan podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się mieczowi, od razu rozpoznał go, znalazł mityczną broñ, znalazł Narset, Miecz Zwycięstwa. Wie że aby móc się nim posługiwać musi pomyślnie przejść próbę odwagi. Vegeta doskonale wie na czym polega ta próba odwagi.

„Aby udowodnić swą wartość trzeba zanurzyć ostrze Narsetu we krwi ze swojego serca, jeśli nie ma tam strachu to przejdzie się pomyślnie próbę odwagi."

Książę zdecydowanym ruchem wziął do rąk Narset. Skierował ostrze w swoją pierś i zdecydowanym ruchem wbił sobie w serce. Ledwo to zrobił, a z miecza wydobyło się światło, które go otoczyło. Z początku było czerwone, ale szybko zmieniło kolor na niebieski.

Tymczasem władca demonów Arter wysłał armię swoich demonów na Ziemię. Na Ziemi nikt nie spodziewa się ataku. Jednak na pewno wojownicy będą walczyć. Nawet jeśli nie spodziewają się ataku. Nieobecność na Ziemi Vegety jednak osłabia obrońców planety. Atak demonów na Ziemi zaczął się w kilku miejscach jednocześnie. Tak jak rozkazał Arter.

W pałacu władcy demonów, do Artera podszedł jakiś sługa i ukłonił się władcy.

-Panie, Jaken zginął! – powiedział sługa.

-I doprowadził Super Saiyana do Narsetu! Chyba sam będę musiał się nim zająć! –powiedział Arter.

-Panie, ten Saiyan podał się próbie odwagi! Jeśli przejdzie ją pomyślnie to zdobędzie Narset! Ten miecz już raz omal panie nie zabił ciebie! – zauważył sługa.

-Wiem o tym! – powiedział Arter. „Wtedy przeżyłem tylko dlatego że zdążyłem rzucić klątwę, która miała osłabić Saiyan do czasu narodzin kolejnego prawdziwego Super Saiyana, a ja się miałem obudzić z chwilą gdy on osiągnie poziom Super Saiyan. Niestety ocknąłem się osłabiony i muszę przed konfrontacją odzyskać pełnie sił!" pomyślał Arter.


	20. Atak na Ziemie!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 6:

Ziemia jest atakowana przez armię demonów Artera. Armia podzieliła się na cztery pod odziały. Jeden zaatakował Satan City. Drugi góry w okolicy domu Goku. Trzeci West Capital. Czwarty pustkowie, na którym trenował Piccolo. Na ich drodze stanęli: w Satan City Gohan i Buu. W West Capital Trunks, Goten, Yamacha, Kuririn Ten Schinan i Chaos. W górach Goku. W pustkowiu Goku. Walczą z wrogami najlepiej jak umieją. Walczą w obronie planety. Najsilniejsi zaatakowali Goku. Goku przemienił się w SSJ2. I walczy z dwudziestoma silnymi i zgrają słabych wrogów. Słabych zlikwidował szybko. Z silniejszą dwudziestką trochę się męczył. Po kilkunastu minutach pokonał ich. Inni też sobie z swoimi wrogami poradzili, choć Trunks i Goten zostali zmuszeni do fuzji. Kaio poinformował wojowników że za atakiem stał władca demonów Arter i wspomniał im o demonicznej wojnie. Spotkali się w CC, aby przedyskutować to czego się dowiedzieli i od Bulmy dowiedzieli się tego co powiedział jej Vegeta przed swoja podróżą w kosmos. Kaio zaoferował się że poszuka Vegete i że przekaże mu co się dzieje na Ziemi.

Tymczasem Arter odzyskuje pełnie sił.

Tymczasem w świątyni, w której ukryty jest Narset. Po pewnym czasie niebieskie światło zniknęło i widać było Saiyanskiego księcia, który stał, a przed nim unosił się miecz. Tylko że teraz runy ostrza przybrały krwistoczerwony kolor. Wyciągnął rękę i wziął w nią Narset. Na ubraniu i ciele księcia nie został żaden ślad próby odwagi. Saiyan z mieczem w ręku wyszedł ze świątyni.

Szybko skontaktował się z nim Kaio i poinformował go o wydarzeniach na Ziemi. Vegeta szybko wrócił na Ziemie. Tam streścił to co zdziałał. Bulma przyszykowała pochwę aby Vegeta mógł schować w niej Narset. Bulma jest teraz w ciąży. Gdzieś w trzecim miesiącu.

Nie byli w stanie namierzyć miejsca ukrycia Artera. Postanowili solidnie trenować i być w pogotowiu na wypadek kolejnych ataków, a Kaio zaoferował się że będzie próbował to miejsce znaleźć.


	21. Atak Artera!

The Warriors of Universe!(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 7:

Bohaterowie intensywnie trenują. Po pół roku Bulma urodziła córkę, która dostała na imię Bra. Rysy twarzy, kolor włosów i oczów ma po matce. Ma też brązowy ogon. Dziewczynka jest półsaiyanką.

Gdzieœ po dwóch latach. Vegeta normalnie trenuje, a Trunks poleciał do Gotena, aby razem potrenować. Arter osobiście zaatakował CC, aby wykończyć Vegete. Książę walczy jako SSJ4. Walka jest zaciekła, jednak Saiyan ma przewagę. Gdy książę jest bliski zabicia Artera. Demon zauważa małą Bre stojącą w ogrodzie pod drzewem i w jej kierunku wypuszcza potężny strumień energii ki. Vegeta poleciał i zasłonił Bre. Arter wykorzystał szanse i uciekł. Gdy opadł kurz. Widać było Saiyana zasłaniającego dziewczynkę. Bra rzuciła się Vegecie na szyje i się do niego przytuliła.

-Tatusiu, kocham cię! – wysepleniła Bra.

Vegeta SSJ4 uœmiechnął się szczerze do córki. Ufność Bry poruszyła jego serce. Arter uciekł, ale nie mógł mu przeszkodzić i jednocześnie ocalić Bre. Saiyan wie że wybrał słusznie.

Arter zrozumiał że musi się wzmocnić jeśli chce pokonać Super Saiyana. Nie rozumie jak mógł tak łatwo przegrać. Miał szczęście że była tam ta mała półsaiyanka, którą zaatakował, aby odwróciæ uwagę Saiyana i móc uciec.

Wydarzenia tego dnia bardzo zaniepokoiły wojowników. Będą musieli bardziej uważać.

Arter w swoim pałacu. Szykuje się aby być gotowym do ostatecznej konfrontacji, która musi kiedyś nastąpić. Władca demonów zrozumiał że jedyny sposób na zwycięstwo to znalezienie endermalnego owocu, który temu kto go zje daje niewiarygodną siłę. Musi odnaleźć ten owoc. Dlatego wysłał swoje sługi na poszukiwania ogrodu Argos, gdzie rośnie ten owoc.

Mała Bra nie wykazuje na razie zainteresowania sztukami walki, choć jest znacznie silniejsza od zwyczajnego człowieka.


	22. Porwanie Bry!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 8:

Podstępny atak władcy demonów przekonał wojowników że powinni kilka rzeczy przedyskutować. Spotkali się w CC. Ustalili że muszą bardziej uważać.

Tymczasem Arter wynajął trójkę złoczyńczów (Issera, Orvela i Kamela), aby porwali małą Bre.

Pewnego dnia, gdy mała sama bawiła się w ogrodzie, a jej ojciec i brat polecieli do diabelskiej pustyni na mały sparing, wynajęci bandyci porwali małą i szybko udali się do przygotowanej wcześniej kryjówki na innej planecie. Zamknęli małą w pokoiku. Nie wnikali dlaczego mają porwać małą dziewczynkę, po prostu zrobili to za co im zapłacono i to sporo. Dziewczynka zaczęła głośno płakać. Była zdenerwowana. Isser zauważył że mała ma ukryty pod sukienką brązowy ogonek.

-Co to?! Ta mała nie może być Saiyanką?! – powiedział zaskoczony Isser.

-Możliwe że jest półsaiyanką! – podsunął Orvel.

-Na pewno ma chociaż trochę krwi Saiyanskiej! – zauważył przytomnie Kamel.

Znikniecie Bry, Bulma odkryła dopiero po pół godzinie. Najpierw sama ją szukała, a później po powrocie Vegety i Trunksa szukali we trójkę. Nie znaleźli jej. Vegeta ani Trunks nie zdołali wyczuć jej energii. Vegeta chodzi wściekły i gdyby porywacze wpadli w jego ręce to marny byłby ich los. Zwłaszcza że znaleźli porwaną wstążkę Bry.

-Niech tylko dostane ich w swoje ręce, to pożałują że w ogóle żyją! – rzucił wściekły Vegeta do Bulmy jakby chciał ją pocieszyć. Bulma płakała przyciskając do piersi wstążeczkę, którą dzisiaj rano sama wiązała na włosach córki. Nie wiedziała kto mógłby chcieć ją skrzywdzić. Spojrzała na Vegete, którego ze wściekłości po prostu nosiło. Trunks też był zdenerwowany, ale zdecydowanie bardziej opanowany od ojca.

-Myślę że za to może być odpowiedzialny ten demon, którego tata, pokonał kilka dni temu! – stwierdził Trunks.

-Arter?! Tak to mógł on zaplanować! Zauważył że ochroniłem wtedy Bre własnym ciałem, więc mógł wysnuć wniosek że jeśli spowoduje że ona zniknie, to poświecę całą swoją uwagę aby ją znaleźć i ma racje! Niech tylko wpadnie w moje ręce, a koniec z nim! Wykończę go w najbardziej bolesny sposób jaki w ogóle jest możliwy! – powiedział Vegeta.

Tymczasem na innej planecie mała półsaiyanka rozpaczliwie płacze, co już irytuje porywaczy.


	23. Akcja Vegety!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 9:

Porwanie Bry było smutnym, ale ważnym wydarzeniem.

-Podsumowując podejrzewamy że to Arter stoi za porwaniem Bry! – powiedział Piccolo.

-Niech tylko dostane w swoje ręce tych co to zrobili! – odgrażał się głośno Vegeta, który był w tak paskudnym nastroju że nikt nawet nie próbował go uspokoić.

Po kilku godzinach Kaio znalazł miejsce przetrzymywania Bry i poinformował o tym Vegete, który jak tylko dowiedział się gdzie przetrzymują jego córkę paskudnie się uœmiechnął, co znaczyło że porywacze za chwilę będą biedni. Vegeta udał się na planetę, na której przetrzymywali Bre. Jak dotarł na tą planetę to zostało mu jeszcze tylko znalezienie jej i uwolnienie, a no i jeszcze dać ma nauczkę porywaczom.

Zirytowani porywacze zamknęli dwulatkę w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu, gdyż nie mogli znieść jej płaczu. Nie zrobili jednak jej poważnej krzywdy.

Po kilku godzinach Vegeta wreście znalazł kryjówkę porywaczy. Wszedł pewnie do środka uśmiechając się w paskudny sposób, w sposób, który nie oznaczał dla jego wrogów niczego dobrego. Trójka porywaczy nie była wstanie cokolwiek zrobić Vegecie i Saiyan wykończył ich bardzo brutalnie. Później odnalazł córkę, która na jego widok bardzo się ucieszyła i natychmiast przestała płakać. Książę wyprowadził z stamtąd córkę i zabrał ją z powrotem do domu. Myśląc że jeśli za tym naprawdę stoi Arter to pożałuje tego że podniósł rękę na Bre. Vegeta trochę się uspokoił, ponieważ Bra znowu jest bezpieczna w domu.


	24. Plan Artera!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 10:

Tymczasem wysłannicy Artera odnaleźli ogród Argos i poinformowali o tym swojego władcę. Władca demonów przybył do tego ogrodu, aby zdobyć endernalny owoc. Ogród ten jest ogromny do tego przestrzeń w nim jest zupełnie inna niż w innych miejscach, tak że znalezienie tego owocu może zająć nawet z kilka tygodni. Arter wie że jego plan odwrócenia uwagi Super Saiyanina od niego może skutkować najwyżej przez kilkanaście godzin, gdyż pewnie później już zdoła znaleźć małą. Poszukuje tego owocu bardzo intensywnie. Wie że ma mało czasu. I musi szybko znaleźć ten owoc. Pamięta Demoniczną Wojnę. I błąd jednego z jego generałów Sargasa, który nierozważnie zaatakował niedawno co powstałe królestwo Saiyan (czyli mające wtedy jakieś 200 lat), a pierwszy król Saiyan okazał się prawdziwym Super Saiyanem. Sargas zginął z ręki pierwszego prawdziwego Super Saiyana, którego nie docenił podczas walki, ten sam błąd zrobił dużo później Jaken tylko w stosunku do drugiego w historii prawdziwego Super Saiyana, który był dalekim potomkiem w prostej lini pierwszego. Arter nigdy nie zapomni walki, którą stoczył wtedy, gdy omal nie zginął, a tu jeszcze okazało się że nowy Super Saiyan jest znacznie lepszy od swojego przodka. Tak że raz już musiał ratować się ucieczką. Władca demonów jednak nie poddaje się. Chce opanować wszechświat, a jedynie Super Saiyan uzbrojony w Narset może mu przeszkodzić. Nowy Super Saiyan przyszedł na świat dokładnie 30.06.372 r. tej ery o godzinie 18:31:21 jako jedyny syn króla Saiyan, który w tamtej chwili zasiadał na tronie „potomek" pierwszego króla, a matką była Saiyanka wywodząca się z prostej lini od córki pierwszego króla, dlatego w ich dziecku „odrodziła się" krew pierwszego króla, gdyż w nim „złączyły się" na powrót rozdzielone geny syna i córki pierwszego króla Saiyan. Tak drugi Super Saiyan miał taki sam genotyp jak pierwszy Super Saiyan. Ten genotyp umożliwia przemianę w ostateczną, prawdziwą formę Super Saiyana. Tak więc wiele na lat i pokoleń ta informacja została podzielona i nieaktywna, gdyż tylko pełna informacja mogła zostać wykorzystana. Powtórnie tą moc mógł wykorzystaæ tylko ostatni czystej krwi potomek Saiyanskiego rodu królewskiego, ostatni męski potomek tego rodu, z czystą krwią.


	25. Wielka Bitwa!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 11:

Kilka godzin, po powrocie Vegety z Brą do domu, Arter znalazł ten owoc, który szukał, zerwał go i zjadł. Moc władcy demonów została zwiększona. Był już gotowy do ostatecznego pojedynku o wszechświat. Ta walka zdecyduje czy władcy demonów uda się ostatecznie zapanować nad wszechświatem. Czas aby zaatakował Ziemie. Już ma plan ataku. Musi zająć czyś przyjaciół swojego wroga, aby nie mogli mu pomóc w pojedynku. Wyśle więc oddziały swoich sług aby zaatakowały Ziemie, a on w tym czasie stoczy pojedynek z Super Saiyanem.

Gdy zaczęły się ataki, Vegeta polecił, zdecydowanym tonem, Bulmie i Brze schronić się w specjalnym schronie pod CC i razem z Trunksem poleciał walczyć. Drogę zagroził im Arter.

-Trunks, leć do miejsca ataku! – polecił Vegeta przyjmując SSJ4.

Trunks wszedł na SSJ2 i odleciał nie zatrzymywany przez Artera. Vegeta wyjął z pochwy Narset. I spojrzał na przeciwnika. Zaczęli walczyć. Po kilku ciosach, odskoczyli od siebie.

-Wzmocniłeś się od naszego ostatniego spotkania! – powiedział Saiyan obojêtnym tonem.

Książę Saiyan walczy z władcą demonów, o to aby ocalić wszechświat.

Walka jest zaciekła. Obaj wojownicy walczą z całych sił. Walka, którą może rozstrzygnąć tylko jedna rzecz.

Po pewnym czasie atak podwładnych Artera został odparty i wojownicy polecieli pomóc Vegecie w walce z władcą demonów. Dolecieli w momencie, gdy Vegeta wbił miecz prosto w serce demona i niszczył go definitywnie za pomocą magii, która tkwiła w Narsecie. Saiyan był ciężko rany. Po kilku minutach ciało demona zniknęło, a Saiyan upadł nieprzytomny, tracąc przy okazji formę SSJ4, na ziemie. Miecz upadł koło niego. Wojownicy szybko polecieli do leżącego nieprzytomnie księcia i podali mu Senzu, jego rany się zagoiły, ale z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomnoœci. Goku wziął go na ręce, aby zanieść go do domu , a Trunks wziął z ziemi Narset i włożył do pochwy. Po dotarciu do CC.

-Czy już po wszystkim? – zawołała Bulma na ich widok. – Co z Vegetą? – dodała widząc nieprzytomnego księcia na rękach Goku.

-Nie wiemy. Po walce z Arterem, stracił przytomność. Podaliśmy mu Senzu, ale tylko zagoiły mu się rany, a nie odzyskał przytomności. – powiedział Piccolo.

-Goku, możesz go zanieść na górę, pokaże ci drogę. – powiedziała Bulma i poszła na górę, a Goku z Trunksem poszli za nią. Weszła do pokoju sypialnego, a Goku położył Vegete na łóżku, a Trunks oparł miecz o ścianę.

-Co się stało tacie? – usłyszeli cichutki zapłakany głosik i dopiero wtedy zauważyli że Bra jest z nimi w pokoju. Bulma podeszła do córki i ją przytuliła.

-Twój tatuś śpi, kochanie. – powiedziała łagodnie Bulma. I wyprowadziła ją z pokoju. Zostawili księcia samego w pokoju. Zbroja i ubranie Saiyana są całe zniszczone.


	26. Wizja!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 12:

Jakiś czas później gdy przyjaciele opuścili już CC. Trunks zabrał siostrę na spacer, aby Bulma mogła spokojnie „przebadać" Vegete. Gdy szli po ogrodzie, nagle Bra się zatrzymała i uważnie spojrzała na starszego brata.

-Trunks, co się stało, gdy polecieliście z tatą? – powiedziała.

-Bra, rozdzieliliśmy się, ponieważ tata tak chciał! Tata po prostu jest bardzo zmęczony po trudnej walce i jak trochę się prześpi to wszystko wróci do normy! – powiedział Trunks aby uspokoić siostrzyczkę.

-Ale słyszałam że Senzu nawet tu nie pomogło! – powiedziała Bra, która choć mała była bardzo inteligentna. – Mama też próbowała mnie w ten sposób uspokoić, ale ja wiem co to jest Senzu! – dodała dziewczynka i rozpłakała się.

Trunks bez słowa ukucnął przy siostrze i pozwolił aby się do niego przytuliła. Bre takie spokojne zachowanie Trunksa po kilku minutach uspokoiło na tyle że przestała płakać, choć nadal była smutna.

-Bra, posłuchaj! Senzu nie zawsze działa jakbyśmy chcieli i myślę że po prostu Senzu nie potrafi od razu przywrócić przytomności wojownikowi, który walczył i wygrał z dużym poświeceniem z władcą demonów. Jestem pewien że już niedługo tata się obudzi! – powiedział Trunks do Bry.

-Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zapytała go siostra.

-To proste tata nigdy się nie podaje! – powiedział Trunks i uśmiechnął się do siostry.

Tymczasem Vegeta miał dziwny sen.

„Jakieś miasto, w nim miliony Tsufulów, jest atakowanych przez kilkuset Saiyan. Jest wieczór. Tsufule strzelają z broni laserowej. Już by się wydawało że się obronią, gdy na niebie ukazał się księżyc w pełni i Saiyanie przemienili się w Ozaru. To była rzeź. O świcie było już po Tsufulach, a Saiyanie opanowali swoją ojczystą planetę, którą dzielili razem z Tsufulami przez wieki."

Książę lekko drgnął przez sen. Śpi dalej.

„Ciemność go otacza obraz ruin miasta znikł zastąpiony przez czerń.

-Książę Vegeta! – usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, to był jego głos taki jaki miał jako kilkulatek.Odwrócił się zdumiony i ujrzał siebie w wieku pięciu lat takiego jaki wtedy był w tym ubraniu, w którym wtedy chodził.

-Co to wszystko znaczy? Kim ty jesteś? – powiedział Saiyan.

-Jestem w pewnym sensie tobą! Jestem nie zagojoną raną z twej duszy! – powiedział cień.

-Jaka rana na mej duszy?! – zdziwił się Saiyan.

-Ta którą próbujesz dotąd zagłuszyć nieustannym treningiem i walką! Czy nie kojarzysz jeszcze, książę Saiyan? – powiedział cień.

-Śmierć mojego ojca i zniszczenie mojej planety! – powiedział Saiyan.

-Tak! Frezer zabił króla Saiyan i zniszczył planetę Vegete! Pamiętasz jak to się stało, wiem o tym to ta pamięć nie pozwala części twojej duszy dorosnąć, ja jestem tą częścią, ale nie musisz o tym zapomnieć wystarczy że wreście się z tym pogodzisz! I tak już tego nie zmienisz! Wiem co było wtedy dla ciebie najgorsze, ponieważ to ciągle tkwi we mnie! To było uczucie bezradności! Nie bałeś się! Ty nie znasz strachu! Możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc! Ja ci w uwolnieniu się od demonów przeszłości, a ty mi wtedy pozwolisz na powrót połączyć się z resztą swojej duszy, od której to odłączyło mnie to wydarzenie! Nie świadomie stworzyłeś mnie w swojej własnej duszy! – powiedział cień.

-Co masz na myśli! – powiedział Saiyan.

-Jesteśmy teraz w twoim umyśle! Ja tu jestem od dawna, a twoja świadomość w stanie bardzo głębokiego snu tutaj trafiła! Ja zostałem częściowo od tej świadomości oddzielony, a to nie powinno się wydarzyć! Jednak można to naprawić! Teraz po wielu latach może już jesteś gotowy żeby wreście zostawić przeszłość na swoim miejscu i żeby rana na twej duszy wreście się zagoiła! – powiedział cień.

-Jak ta rana mogła w ogóle powstać? Przecież zawsze miałem silny charakter! – powiedział Saiyan.

-Właśnie silny charakter, on nie pozwolił bowiem okazać ci smutku i rozpaczy, a tłumione te uczucia spowodowały powstanie rany! – powiedział cień.

-Co mogę teraz zrobić? – powiedział Saiyan.

-W umyśle pojawią się obrazy, a ty musisz je obejrzeć, nawet te, które dotąd starałeś się zepchnąć w otchłań niepamięci, a zwłaszcza te ponieważ te wspomnienia są mną! – powiedział cień, a gdy tylko to zrobił ciemność zaczęła znikać, a pojawił się fragment planety Vegeta, trzy dni przed zniszczeniem przez Frezera. Widać pięcioletniego księcia lecącego wśród chmur. Nagle został zaatakowany przez napastników, książę broni się dzielnie, ale w pewnym momencie poczuł ukłucie w ramie i padł półprzytomny, napastnicy go chwycili i przetransportowali do kapsuły, którą dostali się na statek Frezera, który kazał porwać chłopaka. Tam zamknięto go w małym pomieszczeniu."


	27. Przebudzenie!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga II: Narset!

Rozdział 13:

Vegeta pozostaje nieprzytomny już od dwóch dni.

Bra staje się coraz bardziej smutna i otwarcie to okazuje, natomiast Trunks bardzo przypomina swojego ojca i przeżywa to wszystko w samotności, bowiem nie pozwala sobie na okazanie słabości, uważa bowiem ze nie jest już przecież dzieckiem. Nikt nie wie dlaczego Vegeta nie odzyskuje przytomności.Vegeta cały czas ma ten dziwny sen. W tym śnie widzi śmierć swojego ojca i zagładę swojej planety. Gdy tylko to zobaczył obraz we śnie zmienił się diametralnie.

„Znowu pustka, ciemność.

-Już rozumiesz, książę, widzę że tak możemy więc na powrót stać się jednością! Zachowasz swój charakter, wspomnienia i moc, ale wreście przeszłość ta przestanie cię ranić! – powiedział cień i książę obserwował jak cień z pięciolatka dorasta aż w końcu wyglądał jak on.

– Już czas! – dodał już dorosłym głosem cień i połączył się z księciem."

Vegeta obudził się po dwóch dniach snu. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył że leży na łóżku w pokoju w CC. Była już godzina 18:00. Wstał, wziął prysznic i ubrał się, wziął też Narset. I zszedł na dół.

W salonie mała Bra właśnie bardzo płakała i wszyscy próbowali ją pocieszyć, dlatego nikt w pierwszym momencie nie zauważył Vegety.

-Bra, coś się stało? – spytał córkę Vegeta i dopiero wtedy go zauważyli.

-Tata! – zawołała półsaiyanka i pobiegła do ojca.


	28. SagaIII: prolog

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Prolog:

Gwiezdne Klejnoty to niezwykłe kamienie, każdy z nich ma ogromną moc, wszystkie jednak inną. Istnieje bardzo dużo tych kamieni.


	29. Spokojne dni na Ziemi!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 1:

Od chwili „powrotu" Vegety minął dzień. Na Ziemi wszystko toczy się normalnie. Nikt nie przeczuwa że zagładę planety Vegeta przeżyło więcej Saiyan i że zamieszkali oni na położonej na uboczu planecie. Nadal pozostali jednak wojownikami. Ich przywódcą był niejaki Gebaska, który był dalekim kuzynem Vegety. Trenowali od dnia, którego tam przybyli, choć wtedy to była zaledwie garstka, to teraz się rozmnożyli. Przez wiele lat unikali rozgłosu, z powodu Frezera, ponieważ byli za słabi na konfrontacje. Jak zyskali większą siła to już Frezer nie żył. Dużo z nich osiągnęło SSJ, mimo to niewielu udało się osiągnąć SSJ2, a SSJ3 to tylko Gebasce. Planeta, na której się zatrzymali nazywała się Zandarm. Saiyanie na niej mieszkający nie mieli pojęcia o „Ziemskich" Saiyanach. Rdzeni mieszkañcy Zandarm byli świetnymi naukowcami i odkryli oni po pewnym czasie że ogony uniemożliwiają osiągniecie przez Saiyan „pełnej" mocy (SSJ). Tak że wielu Saiyan pozbawiło się ich. Formy SSJ nazwali dla poprawności politycznej „Złotowłosym Saiyanem".

Gdzieœ rok później.

Chichi urodziła bliźnięta, dwie córki. Z rysów twarzy do niej podobne. Półsaiyanki nie miały ogonów. Miały czarne włosy i oczy. Urodziły się dość silne. Są wręcz identyczne. Dostały na imię Noriko i Ryiko. Son Noriko i Son Ryiko.

Po pięciu latach.

Goku trenuje z córkami i z wnuczka. Gohan pracuje w jakieś szkole jako nauczyciel. Goten ciągle umawia się na randki, tak jak Trunks.

W CC, Bulma przegląda laboratorium i zauważa znikniecie smoczego radaru, choć mógł się po prostu gdzieś zawieruszyć.

Tymczasem na odległej planecie dziwny osobnik rozmawia z piękną kobietą Saiyanką.

-Wiem o tym kogo szukasz! Powiem ci jeśli przyniesiesz mi jedną rzecz! – powiedział nieznajomy.

-Co chcesz! – powiedziała Saiyanka.

-Lady Scharlot, udasz się na Ziemie i znajdziesz tam taki kamień! - powiedział podając jej zdjęcie.

– To Gwiezdny Klejnot! – dodał.

-Zgoda! – powiedziała Scharlot nawet nie podejrzewając że osoba, którą szuka znajduje się na Ziemi.


	30. Co kryje przeszłość Vegety?

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 2:

Scharlot wyruszyła swoją kapsułą na Ziemie niezłącznie. Po kilku dniach doleciała na miejsce. Wylądowała w mieście z 10.000km od West Capital. Akurat w tym czasie było w tej miejscowości jakaś uroczystość transmitowana w telewizji. Bulma to oglądała, a do tego w chwili lądowania do pokoju wszedł Vegeta, który gdy tylko zobaczył kto wysiada z tej kapsuły, szybko wybiegł z domu i poleciał tam. Ubrany był w swoją zbroje i nosi przy sobie miecz Narset. W 60 sekund doleciał na miejsce, tak że znalazł się na miejscu zanim ona zdążyła coś zrobić. Saiyanka rozgląda się po miejscu, w którym wylądowała, a jak ujrzała że ktoś do niej leci przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

-Vegeta?! – zakrzyknęła kobieta i podleciała do niego. – To naprawdę ty?! – dodała niedowierzając swojemu szczęściu.

-Tak, matko. – powiedział Vegeta po Saiyansku do lady Scharlot.

-Co u ciebie? – zapytała.

-Wiele się zmieniło. – powiedział.

-Coś ważnego się wydarzyło? – zapytała.

-Tak, kilka ważnych rzeczy! – odpowiedział uśmiechając się. – Myślę że powinnaś kilka osób poznać. – dodał.

-Związałeś się z kimś? – spytała Saiyanka.

-Tak, matko. – powiedział Vegeta.

I polecieli. Vegeta prowadzi.

-Jaka ona jest? – powiedziała Saiyanka.

-Ładna jest i ma niezły charakterek, którego nie da się opisać, ona ma na imię Bulma. – powiedział Saiyan.

-A tak przy okazji to czy zostałam babcią? – powiedziała Scharlot.

-Tak, matko. Trunks ma 18 lat, a Bra ma 8 lat! – odparł.

-Żadne z nich nie ma Saiyanskiego imienia! – zauważyła Saiyanka.

-Wiem, matko. To Bulma nadała im te imiona, o już prawie dolecieliśmy. – powiedział, gdy zobaczył że już dolecieli do West Capital. Szybko znaleźli się nad CC i wylądowali. Bulma najpierw spytała napastliwie Vegete, co to wszystko znaczy.

-Miałeś racje. – powiedziała Scharlot do Vegety głośno i w języku zrozumiałym też przez Bulme.

-Bulma, chcę ci przedstawić moją matkę! – powiedział książę, a Bulma spojrzała dziwnie na Saiyanke i przez chwile nie mogła nic powiedzieć z szoku. Dopiero po chwili ochłonęła.

-Miło mi! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Gdzie teraz są Trunks i Bra? – powiedział Vegeta.

-Trunks poleciał do Gotena, a Bra jest w szkole. Ale wejdźmy do środka. Za chwile będzie obiad. Może więc wtedy porozmawiamy! – powiedziała Bulma.

Przy obiedzie streścili Saiyance wszystkie ważniejsze wydarzenia. Pokazali Scharlot też zdjêcia.

-Oh, myślę że Bra powinna za chwile wrócić do domu! Już jest 15:00! – zauważyła Bulma.

Rzeczywiście po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do domu weszła ośmioletnia półsaiyanka.

-Bra, chodź tu! – zawołał ją Vegeta.-

Już! – powiedziała dziewczynka wchodząc do pokoju. I zauważyła siedzącą w pokoju Saiyanke.

-Bra, Dzisiaj przyleciała na Ziemie moja matka, czyli twoja babcia! Jest tutaj! – powiedział Vegeta do córki.

-Witaj, Bra! – powiedziała Scharlot do trochę oniemiałej wnuczki. Saiyanka wstała i podeszła do dziewczynki i się jej przyjrzała.

– Wygląda zupełnie jak ty, Bulma. – dodała.

-Tak, po mnie ma tylko ogonek i siłę większą niż mają zwykli ziemianie! – powiedział Vegeta uœmiechając się pod nosem.


	31. Kłopoty z kosmosu!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 3:

Od dnia przybycia Scharlot minęło kilka dni i poznała już wszystkich znajomych swojego syna. Saiyanka zamieszkała w CC.

Scharlot na pewno nie polubiła Kamesenina, omal go nie ukatrupiła, po tym jak ją klepnął po tyłku i tak miał szczęście że Vegeta tego nie widział, choć Saiyanka sama potrafiła sobie z nim poradzić. Scharlot uznała że znajomi i „rodzina" Vegety na pewno nie są zwykłymi mieszkańcami Ziemi. Saiyanka nie zaczęła nawet szukać tego Gwiezdnego Klejnotu, choć wspomniała Vegecie i reście o tym jak w trafiła na Ziemie. Nie ma pojęcia że ten dziwny osobnik, który sprawił że w trafiła na Ziemie narobi im jeszcze kłopotów. Scharlot ma 66 lat.

Gdzieś po roku.

Bulma urodziła syna, który wygląda jak Vegeta, ma czarne włosy i oczy oraz brązowy ogon. Chłopak dostał na imię Vegeta junior.

Chichi urodziła córkę, która ma czarne włosy i oczy oraz nie ma ogonka, a rysy twarzy ma po matce. Na imię dostała Diana, Son Diana.

Junior i Diana urodzili się jednego dnia. Oboje są zdrowymi i silnymi dziećmi.

Scharlot gdy zobaczyła młodszego wnuka uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała że wygląda tak samo jak jego ojciec w jego wieku. Bulma się na to roześmiała i powiedziała że skoro tak to mały powinien dostać na imię Vegeta junior.

Vegeta z Kakarotto urządzili sobie mały sparing. Uzgodnili że będą walczyć bez przemian. Walczą na Diabelskiej Pustyni. Walka jest wyrównana. Walka dwóch największych rywali i przyjaciół jednoczeœnie. Ciosy uniki, bloki… cała walka toczy się w błyskawicznym tempie. Walka zakończyła się remisem.

Później oboje polecieli do CC, gdzie z kilkudniową wizytą gościli Chichi i Goku z rodzinką. Goku dał siê namówić Vegecie na mały sparing.

Tymczasem gdzieś daleko w kosmosie.

Ten osobnik co proponował Scharlot „współprace" wydał rozkaz, który ma sprawić że Ziemie opuści dwoje najlepszych wojowników, tylko wtedy będzie mógł zdobyć to na czym mu zależy.

-Nie rób tego, proszę. – powiedziała do niego młoda dziewczyna. – To można załatwić w inny sposób! Nie krzywdź innych nawet wtedy, gdy chcesz uratować całe galaktyki! – dodała smutnym głosem.

-Przykro mi, Ellendis, nie zmienię zdania! – powiedział osobnik o imieniu Eol.

-Popełniasz błąd, tato. – mruknęła pod nosem wychodząc Ellendis. – Nawet nie wiesz jak duży. – dodała szeptem dziewczyna.

Ellendis zrobi wszystko, aby uchronić swojego ojca od konsekwencji jego planu. Nie jest wstanie powstrzymać porwania dwóch maluchów, gdyż to już sie stało. Dzieciom nie stała się krzywda, ale to i tak okropne.

Ziemia.Wojownicy gdy dotarli do CC. Zauważyli rozbite meble w salonie do tego nikogo nie było w domu. Rodzice Bulmy gdzieś wyjechali. Trunks, Bra, Goten, Noriko, Ryijo wraz z Scharlot polecieli na biwak. W domu, gdy wychodzili były tylko Chichi i Bulma z najmłodszymi dziećmi, a teraz zniknęli. Saiyanie szukają jakiś wskazówek. Vegeta zauważył jakiś medalion z urwanym łańcuszkiem z napisem „Szczęście jest na Corusant". Do tego jakiœ krążek elektroniczny, z którego po włożeniu do czytnika, Vegeta odczytał krótką informacje o Star Forces of Coreworld. To wystarczyło, aby dwójka bohaterów wyruszyła statkiem kosmicznym do Corusant. Vegeta przed wylotem włożył do statku zapasy i wziął ze sobą „mały" zapas Senzu.

Podczas lotu. Gdyż musieli lecieć bez hiper przestrzeni, gdyż ten napęd był niesprawny, choć wszystko inne działało bez zarzutu.

-Vegeta, co wiesz o Corusant? – powiedział Goku.

-Corusant to planeta, która jest jednym wielkim miastem. Nazywana jest „centrum galaktycznym". Jest stolicą Republiki. – odparł książę patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela.

-A ta Republika? – powiedział Goku.

-Unia wielu planet jednej galaktyki. Stoi na straży pokoju. – powiedział książę.

-Brzmi dobrze. – powiedział Kakarotto.

-Jednak i w Republice można spotkać różnych drani. – powiedział Vegeta sprowadzając Goku do rzeczywistoœci z krainy marzeń.

-Widziałem jak pisałeś coś na kartce i zostawiłeś ją w CC. Co to było? – powiedział Goku.

-Krótka informacja dla innych, gdyby wrócili do CC. Kakarotto, jak dolecimy na miejsce, „wypytywanie" zostaw mi i się w to nie wtrącaj. – powiedział książę.

Tymczasem Ellendis podejrzewa że coś jest nie tak z jej ojcem, gdyż niedawno bardzo się zmienił. Ellendis jest utalentowaną czarodziejką. Jednak nie wie co się naprawdę stało Eolowi. I dlaczego tak bardzo pragnie Gwiezdnego Klejnotu, który umożliwia otworzenie wrót między światami. Ten klejnot znajduje się akurat na Ziemi. Wie że jej ojciec skierował dwóch Saiyan na Corusant i zrzucił podejrzenie na Star Forces of Coreworld. Musi coś zrobić, aby nie dopuścić do nieszczęścia. A nie może opuścić tego miejsca, przynajmniej na razie. Dopóki nie upewni się co do swoich podejrzeń. Na razie porwani są bezpieczni, ale to może się zmienić. Ellendis nie wie gdzie są przetrzymywani i nawet przy użyciu najpotężniejszych czarów udało jej się tylko zdobyć informacje że to jest gdzieś w sektorze K-10 galaktyki Sonex. Czyli bardzo daleko od Corusant w zupełnie innej galaktyce.


	32. Poszukiwanie porywaczy!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 4:

Tydzień później wrócili biwakowicze do CC i zastali bałagan w salonie i tylko krótką notatkę napisana przez Vegete, na temat tego co się wydarzyło.

-Cholera! – zaklął Trunks, gdy to przeczytał, chyba wszyscy podzielali jego zdanie.

-Nie ma sensu lecieć do Corusant! – zauważyła Scharlot, która pomimo zdenerwowania trzeźwo myślała. – I tak nie dotrzemy tam przed nimi, a jak Vegeta zajmie się „przekonywaniem" ich do mówienia, to będzie dużo skuteczniejszy niż my! – dodała.

W tym samym czasie. Saiyanie dolecieli na miejsce. Dotarli do Corusant. Wysiedli ze statku.

-Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem! – zauważył Goku.

-To nic takiego! – stwierdził Vegeta. – Chodź mamy do załatwienia pewny interes! – dodał starszy Saiyan.

Książę prowadzi przyjaciela wśród, pełnych różnych istot, ulic. Pomimo że był wczesny poranek, Corusant tętni życiem, jak zawsze.

-Znalezienie tych co szukamy tutaj graniczy z cudem. – mruknął Goku do Vegety.

-Nieprawda! Wystarczy że wie się kogo, jak i o co zapytać, Kakarotto, a ja to wiem! – odparł książę nawet nie odwracając się do przyjaciela. Nie podejrzewa nawet że nie zna pytania, które może go zaprowadzić do celu i że został nakierowany na zły tor. Po pewnym czasie doszli do „Cantin of Sold", gdzie Vegeta dowiedział się od pewnego ithoriana że organizacja, którą szuka została rozwiązana z pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Książę, gdy to usłyszał zaklął po Saiyansku. Gdy mieli już stamtąd wyjść, podeszła do nich dziwnie święcąca zamaskowana postać.

-Zostaliście oszukani! – powiedziało widmo.

-Kim jesteś? – powiedział książę.

-Ci, których szukacie, są gdzieś w sektorze K-10 galaktyki Sonex! – powiedziało widmo i znikło.

Saiyanie odlecieli z Corusant w kierunku sektora K-10 galaktyki Sonex. Ten sektor zawiera ze 500.000 planet. Te planety są rozrzucone po przestrzeni kilku milionów lat świetlnych.

-Vegeta, byłeś kiedyś w tej galaktyce Sonex? – spytał Goku.

-Tak, dawno temu, na północnym skraju sektora K-10 na planecie Karyx. – powiedział książę.

-Jak dawno? – powiedział Goku.

-jakieś 46 lat temu, miałem wtedy cztery lata. – odparł Saiyanski książę. – Wtedy mój ojciec miał do załatwienia na planecie Karyx interes i wziął mnie ze sobą... – dodał.

-Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania? – spytał Goku.

-Myślę że na Karyx. To jedyna planeta w tym sektorze, na której kiedyś byłem. – odparł Vegeta.

-Co wtedy robiłeś na tej planecie? – powiedział Goku.

-Cóż Karyx to planeta zamieszkana przez społeczność naukowców. W tym czasie Saiyanie mieli „pakt" z Frezerem. Ojciec poleciał tam, aby przekonać ich do pracy na rzecz „sprzymierzonych armii", przez dawanie technologii, w zamian za „ochronę". Pamiętam że część mieszkańców planety zaprotestowało i aby ich przekonać, mój ojciec kazał towarzyszącym nam Saiyaną zniszczyć kilka dużych miast. Spytał mnie nawet czy mam ochotę się zabawić i jak potwierdziłem, to pozwolił mi zniszczyć największe z miast przeznaczonych do zniszczenia. Podczas tej „zabawy" towarzyszyło mi kliku Saiyan, którzy jednak nie wtrącali się w to co się działo. – powiedział Vegeta patrząc jak twarz Kakarotto przybiera z każdym jego słowem coraz bardziej wyraz zdziwienia. – Nie mam tam ani przyjaciół ani sprzymierzeńców. – dodał spokojnym tonem książę Saiyan.

-Czyli będziemy zdani w naszych poszukiwaniach tylko na siebie? – spytał Goku.

-Tak, nieufność złość jaką czują do mnie przejdzie i na ciebie dlatego że mi towarzyszysz! Najgorsze jest że teraz nie wiemy kto za to odpowiada! – powiedział książę.

-Przecież od tego czasu minęło 46 lat i wiele przez ten czas się zmieniło. – powiedział Kakarotto.

-Tak, ale to dotknęło cały ich lud przez wiele lat musieli płacić za „ochronę" czyli za to że ich nie zniszczy atak wojsk. Wiem że wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło, ale to co wtedy się stało było zbyt bolesne dla nich, aby szybko o tym zapomnieli. – powiedział Vegeta.

-Czyli możemy spodziewać się wrogości. – powiedział Goku, a Vegeta tylko kiwnął głową. I spojrzał na wskazania przyrządów i wstukał coś na klawiaturze.

-Według obliczeń komputera na miejsce dolecimy za pięć dni. – powiedział Vegeta.


	33. Walka na Karyx!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 5:

Pięć dni później. Saiyanie dolecieli na Karyx.

Eol zdobył już poszukiwany przez siebie Gwiezdny Klejnot, który znajdował się na Ziemi. Dzięki jego mocy, będzie wstanie odprawić rytuał, dzięki któremu uwolni z zawieszenia między wymiarami istotę zwaną Deryksem. Żeby w pełni sprowadzić Deryksa, będzie musiał złożyć ofiarę z dwóch niewinnych niemowląt i ich matek. Rytuał odprawi na Karyx.Umieścił Gwiezdny Klejnot na specjalnym podeście i zaczął odprawiać rytuał. Brama otworzyła się i potwór zaczął z niej wychodzić. „Ofiary" siedzą w specjalnej klatce, gdy Deryks całkowicie wyszedł z bramy między wymiarowej. Eol już ma złożyć ofiary, gdy nagle drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi dwójka Saiyan. Jednak Deryks okazuje się wystarczająco silny, aby móc walczyć z Vegeta SSJ4 i Goku SSJ3 jednocześnie.Eol już miał dokończyć rytuał, gdy otoczyło go pole energii, którego nie mógł przebić. To sprawka Ellendis. Czarodziejka wzięła do ręki Gwiezdny Klejnot.

-Potworze, nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć wszechświata! Wrócisz do miejsca między wymiarami, gdzie nie będziesz mógł nikogo skrzywdzić! Elania Morie Carex! – powiedziała Ellendis i gdy tylko wypowiedziała zaklęcie Gwiezdny Klejnot rozbłysł błękitnym światłem, Promień z klejnotu w trafił w potwora i zamknął go z powrotem tam skąd przyszedł, a zły czar, który Deryks rzucił na Eola przestał działać. Bohaterowie zrozumieli to i wrócili na Ziemie. Zaś Eol i Ellendis poszli swoją drogą. Opuścili Karyx i udali się do swojego domu, który znajdował się daleko od Karyx.


	34. Kłótnia!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 6:

Od powrotu z Karyx minął tydzień i życie na Ziemi wróciło do normy.

Tymczasem na Zandram, Saiyanie, którzy tam się osiedlili, mają swoje miasto w górach, do tego na kilku pustkowiach mają swoje mordownie jak nazywają kompleksy, które oficjalnie nazywa się Specjalnymi Barami. Gebaska jest przywódcą choć nie cieszy się aż takim autorytetem jak poprzednia linia władców Saiyanskich, nawet nie przyjął tytułu króla Saiyan, gdyby „odnalazł się" zaginiony książę Vegeta, od razu miałby większy autorytet niż Gebaska. Saiyanie żyją spokojnie na Zandram walcząc między sobą. Walki w mordowniach są bardzo częste, choć odbywają się w systemie „wyznaniowym".

Ziemia. Po około trzech miesiącach.

Trzymiesięczny Vegeta jr. postawił swoje pierwsze kroki czym zadziwił swoją matkę. Bulma nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, gdyż nie wydawało się jej to normalne. Gdy Bulma niepokoi się widokiem „super szybkiego" rozwoju młodszego syna, weszła Scharlot i jak zobaczyła że chłopczyk nieporadnie chodzi.

-Widzę że junior zaczął chodzić! – powiedziała uśmiechając się Saiyanka.

-Ma dopiero trzy miesiące, to chyba trochę za wcześnie. Ludzie zaczynają najczęściej chodzić pomiędzy 9 a 15 miesiącem życia. Trunks zaczął chodzić mając 6,5 miesiąca, a Bra mając 7 miesięcy. – powiedziała Bulma.

-Saiyanie zaś zwykle zaczynają chodzić między 2 a 4 miesiącem życia. Vegeta postawił swoje pierwsze kroki mając czternaœcie dni, więc nie masz się o co martwić, z juniorem wszystko w porządku! – powiedziała Scharlot.

-Ale junior jest tylko półsaiyanem. – powiedziała Bulma.

-Wiem, o tym! Jest też synem Vegety! Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale gdy Vegeta był w wieku, w którym jest teraz junior, to wypuścił swojego pierwszego ki-blasta. – powiedziała Saiyanka.

-Naprawdę?! – zaśmiała się Bulma.

-Tak! – powiedziała Scharlot i podeszła do młodszego wnuka i ukucnęła przy nim. – Ciekawe kiedy ty pokażesz swój talent, junior. – dodała mówiąc do malutkiego półsaiyana. Na co chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie, swoimi czarnymi oczkami. Saiyanka wstała.-Dawno nie widziałam Trunksa! Ciekawe gdzie jest teraz? – powiedziała Scharlot.

-Pewnie teraz odsypia, kolejną dyskotekę, na której był wczoraj wrócił około 4:00. – powiedział Vegeta, który wyszedł właśnie z sali treningowej i usłyszał pytanie swojej matki. – Nie wiem co on widzi w tych dyskotekach! – dodał cicho.

-Vegeta, niepokoje się że z juniorem jest coś nie tak. – powiedziała Bulma.

-O co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się Vegeta i spojrzał na młodszego syna. – O widzę że zaczął chodzić! Jeśli o to chodzi to nie masz czym się martwić! – dodał spokojnie.

-On ma dopiero trzy miesiące! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Wiem! – odparł Vegeta.

-Sądzę że powinnam zabrać go do lekarza! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Jeśli musisz, aby się uspokoić! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Ty zaś jak zwykle obojętny i zimny, tak że nie przejmujesz się że nasze dziecko wykazuje niepokojące symptomy! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Niepokojące symptomy?! Kobieto, dobrze się czujesz?! Vegeta junior jest wesołym i tryskającym energią dzieckiem, a ty szukasz dziury w całym! – powiedział Saiyan.

-Ja uważam że Vegeta ma racje! – powiedziała Scharlot do Bulmy.

-Ale… - zaczęła mówić Bulma.

-Wiem że martwisz się o juniora! Pamiętam co się działo jak Vegeta mając czternaście dni zaczął chodzić! Totalne zaskoczenie! – powiedziała Scharlot.

-Też się martwiłaś, a teraz… - zaczęła mówić Bulma.

-To nie było tak! Martwiliśmy się wtedy z innego powodu, ja i ojciec Vegety! W dniu, w którym Vegeta zaczął chodzić na miejscu przebywał Frezer i niestety nastąpiło małe „spotkanie" Vegety z Frezerem, w wyniku, którego Frezer mocno się nim zainteresował! – powiedziała Scharlot.

-Chcesz powiedzieć że Vegeta „wpakował się" w pierwsze kłopoty mając czternaście dni?! – powiedziała zaskoczona Bulma. – Fakt, w takiej sytuacji pewnie bardziej bym się przejmowała zainteresowaniem takiego „potwora" niż tym chodzeniem! – dodała.

Nikt z nich nie przeczuwał że daleko w kosmosie, zaczynają się wydarzenia, które nie zostaną bez śladu w ich życiu.

Tymczasem na Zandram.

Jakieś górskie pustkowie. Przebywa tam samotna, ładna Saiyanka. Ubrana jest w czarne spodnie i czarny obcisły top. Na nogach ma czarne glany. Zachowała ogonek, nie chciała z niego zrezygnować. Mimo że nie ma męża, gdyby chciała nie miała by problemu aby znaleźć chętnego wśród Saiyan z planety Zandram. Jest bowiem córką króla Saiyan: Vegety Carasa Amana Layro i Lady Seripy Layro z Viscatów. Na imię ma Parsley Yasai Torina Layro i jest Saiyanską księżniczką. Jej matka zmarła przy jej narodzinach. Jest starsza od swojego przyrodniego brata tylko o dwa lata. Ma teraz 53 lata. Miała siedem lat, gdy po raz ostatni widziała swojego przyrodniego młodszego brata Saiyanskiego księcia, następcę tronu, syna jej ojca i Lady Scharlot Layro z Vallaytów. Pamięta go doskonale, przyszły król: Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro, jedyny dziedzic Saiyanskiej korony. Niedługo później opuściła rodziną planetę na zawsze i w końcu tu w trafiła. Parsley czuje że jej brat żyje. Może powinna polecieć statkiem kosmicznym i go odszukać, w końcu Frezera już od dawna nie ma. Jest najmłodszą córką swojego ojca, tylko Vegeta z całego jej rodzeństwa był od niej młodszy, choć to książę był dla króla najważniejszy z całego rodzeństwa, tak że jako dziecko Parsley myślała że mogłoby nie być jej i jej sióstr, a ojcu wystarczyłby tylko jej brat.


	35. Poszukiwania Parsley!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 7:

Kilka godzin później, Parsley już podjęła decyzje, poleci aby poszukać swojego brata, a przynajmniej żeby dowiedzieć się co z nim się stało. Wyruszy natychmiast. Wzięła „swój statek", ten sam, w którym opuszczała swoją planetę i odleciała. Nie miała jednak żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Postanowiła spróbować na Narysie, planecie „uciech", „melina" kosmicznych łajz. Ta planeta leży w galaktyce Nakad. Po kilku dniach była na miejscu i wylądowała w kosmicznym porcie, gdzie spotkała pierwsze łajzy z Czerka Corp., który za „usługę" zażądał 100 kredytów i przekonała go do darmowego postoju jej statku w tym porcie, dzięki nadal znanej i głośnej reputacji Saiyan jako niebezpiecznych i „szalonych" wojowników.Parsley zaczęła swoje poszukiwania. Jest twardą wojowniczką. Szuka informacji.

Czeka ją trudne zadanie. Saiyanka chodzi po tej planecie. Idzie pewnym krokiem.

Planeta Narys jest planetą mocno zdewastowaną, można powiedzieć, że jest to jeden wielki śmietnik. Parsley nie podoba się ta planeta, ale nie przybyła tu jako turystka, ale po informacje, a na Narysie łatwo je zdobyć.

Na ulicy, po której idzie, słychać dźwięki różnych muzyk, które zlewają się w jeden ogłuszający jazgot. Parsley Yasai Torina Layro idzie nie zwracając uwagi na jazgot, który panuje na Narysie. Podczas spaceru zaczepił ją jakiś człowiek, który był zbyt miły jak na tą planetę, więc nie pasował tu i dziwnie wyglądał ubrany w czarne skórzane ubranie, jakoś tak nienaturalnie.

-Co taka ładna dziewczyna robi w takiej dziurze? – zdziwił się na głos nieznajomy, uśmiechając się do kobiety, która poczuła, że powinna zaufać mu, choć nie wiedziała dlaczego.

-Szukam informacji o moim zaginionym bracie. – powiedziała dziewczyna.

-Z chęcią bym ci pomógł jeśli podasz mi szczegóły. Jestem Bridge! – powiedział młodzieniec.

-Ja zaś jestem Parsley Yasai Torina Layro i szukam mojego młodszego przyrodniego brata, który ma na imię Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro. Jestem Saiyanką. Nie widziałam brata od czasu, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, ponieważ doszło do poważnej tragedii i wtedy po raz ostatni go widziałam. – powiedziała Saiyanka.

-Hm… myœlę, że twoja historia jest długa i skomplikowana, Parsley. – powiedział Bridge.

-Tak, ale jeśli chcesz możemy gdzieś usiąść i opowiem ci ją, Bridge. – powiedziała Parsley.

-Z chęcią! – powiedział młodzieniec.

-Słyszałeś coś o Saiyanach? – spytała go Saiyanka.

-Trochę, tylko to, że mają „małpie" ogony i to że podobno się „nie starzeją. To wszystko. – powiedział szczerze Bridge.- To prawda? – dodał patrząc na nią pytająco.

-Ile lat byś mi dał tak na oko? – powiedziała uśmiechając się Parsley.

-Gdzieś osiemnaście góra dwadzieścia lat. W trafiłem? – powiedział Bridge.

-Mam pięćdziesiąt trzy lata! – zaśmiała się Parsley.

-U… więc to prawda. – powiedział Bridge.

-Tak, może tam usiądziemy! – powiedziała Saiyanka i wskazała bar pod gołym niebem o nazwie „Suren".

-Oh, tak. – odparł Bridge. Usiedli przy wolnym stoliku, na uboczu.

-Hm… jakby tu zacząć, chyba już wiem. Urodziłam się na planecie Vegeta. I już w dniu swoich narodzin „zawiodłam" mojego ojca, który chciał mięć wreście syna. – powiedziała Parsley.-Jeju, twój ojciec musiał być bardzo niecierpliwy! – mruknął Bridge.

-Oh, nie. Zapomniałam dodać, że nam ponad tysiąc starszych sióstr, w tym większość przyrodnich. – zaśmiała się Parsley.

-A twoja matka? – zapytał Bridge.

-Zmarła przy moich narodzinach! Po jej śmierci, ojciec związał się z młodą, zdrową Saiyanką, która urodziła mojego brata! – powiedziała Parsley.

-Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego dla twojego ojca tak ważne było, aby mięć syna? – spytał młodzieniec z ciekawością. w głosie.

-Mój ojciec: Vegeta Caras Aman Koin Layro, chciał mięć kontyatora rodu, którym mógł być tylko jego syn, gdyż kobiety „nie utrzymują" rodów. Gdyż w chwili ślubu przyjmują nazwisko rodowe męża, tak jak na przykład moja matka: Seripa Layro z Viscotów, przed ślubem z moim ojcem była po prostu Seripa Viscot, a po ślubie stała się Seripa Layro, często dla podkreślenia, z którego rodu wychodzi się dana mężatka dodaje się po „nowym" nazwisku i nazwisko danego rodu w odpowiedniej odmianie. W rodzie Layro zaś była od dawna jedna linia. – powiedziała Parsley.

-To jest chyba początek całej historii. Choć nie powiedziałaś mi na razie o tym co stało się, że „zgubił się" twój brat. – powiedział Bridge poważnym tonem.

-Oh tak, już do tego przechodzę! – powiedziała Parsley i streściła mu to co wiedziała o porwaniu jej brata i o tym jak opuściła swoją planetę i co się działo później z nią.

-Hm… to bardzo skomplikowana sprawa. – mruknął Bridge.

-Tak. Chcę jednak dowiedzieć się o tym co się dzieje z moim bratem. – powiedziała Parsley.

-Nie, wiem czy będę w stanie ci w tym skutecznie pomóc. – powiedział Bridge.

-Rozumiem to! Choć pewnie moja historia trochę tobą wstrząsnęła! – powiedziała Saiyanka.

-Naprawdę chciałbym móc udzielić ci informacji, których szukasz, ale niestety nic o nim nie wiem. – powiedział młodzieniec.

-Nie szkodzi! – odparła Parsley. – Chyba już pójdę! Może jeszcze się zobaczymy! – dodała wstając i dochodząc.


	36. Opowieść Vegety!

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 8:

Ziemia.W domu Goku i Chichi życie toczy się normalnie. Mała Diana przesypia większą część doby. Noriko i Ryiko, które mają 6 lat, często trenują z Goku, prawie zawsze w tych treningach uczestniczy też pięcioletnia Pan.

Goten ma teraz randkę z jedną taką laleczką. Goten umawia się z ładnymi choć głupiutkimi dziewczynami.

Jadalnia w CC trwa uroczysty obiad.

-Vegeta, nigdy nie wspominałeś o tym co się działo jak w trafiłeś do armii tego „potwora" i jak to się stało. – powiedziała Bulma z ciekawością w głosie.

-Hm… to długa historia, ale spróbuje ją streścić. Jak wszyscy wiecie, gdy miałem pięć lat, Frezer „wysadził w powietrze" planetę Vegeta. Mnie wysłał na planetę Raskar, gdzie znajdowała się jedna z jego baz treningowych V-5. Gdzie spędziłem prawie cały miesiąc, odbywając trening przy gotujący do „egzaminu" na żołnierza armii tyrana. Pewnego dnia zostałem wywołany z „zajęć" i zostałem zabrany na pewną planetę, gdzie miałem przejść ten „egzamin". Pierwsza część tego egzaminu była dość prosta i wszyscy ją przeszli. Akurat zdających była parzysta liczba. Na drugą część „egzaminu" podzielono nas w zespoły po dwóch. Ja byłem najmłodszy z wszystkich „kadetów". Ze mną w „parze" był Asarin dziesięciolatek z rasy Ziner, był wtedy prawie tak silny jak ja. Mieliśmy wykonać szereg zadań, których nie opisze szerzej, powiem tylko,że aby je wykonać musieliśmy współpracować, a nawet więcej musieliśmy sobie bezgranicznie zaufać. Wiele par odpadło, oprócz mnie i Asarina drugą część „egzaminu" z kilkuset par przeszło tylko kilkanaście. Przed nami była jeszcze trzecia, ostatnia część „egzaminu", która była dla nas „niespodzianką" prawie do samego końca. – powiedział Vegeta.

-Na czym miała polegać ta ostatnia część tego „egzaminu"? – spytała Bulma.

-Gdzieś tydzień po ogłoszeniu wyników drugiej rundy, na planetę przybył Frezer, który chciał osobiście „nadzorować" ostatnią część „egzaminu". Przydział na „pary" nadal obowiązywał, choć okazało się, że teraz miało to zupełnie inne znaczenie, gdyż nie mieliśmy współpracować, a walczyć ze sobą na śmierć i życie. Ja z Asarinem walczyliśmy jako pierwsi nazajutrz po przybyciu Frezera. – powiedział Vegeta poważnym głosem.

-Co się stało z Asarinem? – spytała Bulma.

-Po długiej i ciężkiej walce, uderzyłem go tak mocno,że wpadł jak kamień do pobliskiego jeziora, a że wyglądało, że stracił przytomność, dlatego Frezer kazał go poszukać kilku żołnierzom, szukali go z godzinę i nie znaleźli nawet ciała. W końcu Frezer uznał, że Asarin nie żyje i ogłosił, że to ja wygrałem. Zdałem ten „egzamin", ale nie byłem z tego dumny. Uprzedzając ewentualne pytanie mało prawdopodobnie, aby to przeżył. – powiedział Vegeta.

-To okropne! – mruknęła Bulma.

-To co powiedziałem nie było jednak najgorsze z tego wszystkiego co się stało. – powiedział Vegeta.

-Jak to?! – szepnęła Bulma.

-Może kiedyś to jeszcze wyjaśnię, ale na pewno nie dzisiaj! – powiedział Vegeta.

Vegeta ubrany był w czarne spodnie i w czarny T-shirt. Książę pamięta o ostatnich słowach Asarina tuż przed walką, które były takie: „Żaden z nas nie ma wyboru! Nic nie możemy na to poradzić!", te słowa były prawdziwe płynęły prosto z jego serca, ale wyrażały i zrezygnowanie. Tak Asarin był starszy od Vegety, ale był wtedy mniej od niego „twardy", to Vegeta dzięki temu był „faworytem" ich walki. Teraz po latach, gdy od dawna nie ma Frezera, wiele się zmieniło, w życiu księcia, ale przeszłość nadal rzuca cień na teraźniejszość.


	37. Lekcja boksu!

The Warriors of Universe!

(Wojownicy Wszechświata!)

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 9:

Trunks niedawno zaczął spotykać się z piękną i mądrą dziewczyną o imieniu Eris. Eris ma śliczne, lekko kręcone, brązowe włosy. Oczy ma niebieskie. Jest szczupła i dość wysoka, jest bardzo atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Eris nie ma pojęcia o „sekrecie rodzinnym" swojego chłopaka. Trunks bardzo ją lubi i często się spotykają. Eris ma, tak samo jak Trunks, 19 lat.

Dzień po opowieści Vegety. Wieczorem Trunks ma randkę z Eris, mają pójść na jakiś romans. Trunks przyniósł Eris bukiet czerwonych róż. Siedzą obok siebie przez cały czas trwania filmu. Później poszli na romantyczny spacer w świetle gwiazd. Trunks zakochał się w Eris.

Po kilku godzinach. W pewnym tajemniczym miejscu, statku kosmicznym pewnych istot potrafiających dowolnie zmieniać wygląd.

-Wróciłaś już! – rzekł Ares, dowódca tego statku, gdy zobaczył teleportującą się dziewczynę, która chwilę później zaczęła się zmieniać, zmieniła się w kobietę o ciemno zielonej skórze, jasno zielonych włosach i niebieskich oczach.

-Tak, kapitanie! – powiedziała kobieta.

-Zbliżyłaś się do celu w wystarczającym stopniu? – zapytał Ares.

-Tak, zakochał się w tamtej mojej postaci! – powiedziała Eris.

-Czas więc abyś wprowadziła w życie drugą część naszego planu! – powiedział Ares.

-Tak jest, kapitanie! – powiedziała Eris i udała się do swojej kwatery, która mieści się na tym statku.

Następnego dnia rano w CC.

-Junior, zejdź z tego drzewa! – krzyknęła Bulma.

-Nie! – odkrzyknął chłopczyk, który już jest bardzo sprawny i do tego jest bardzo uparty.

-W tej chwili złaź z tego drzewa! – krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej Bulma. Tak głośno, że aż Vegeta wyszedł z sali treningowej, zobaczyć co się dzieje. I zobaczył Bulme stojącą pod drzewem, na którym siedział Vegeta junior, który nie ma ochoty z niego zejść.

-Masz jakiś problem, Bulma? – powiedział książę.

-Tak, junior lekceważy to co mu mówię! Powiedziała Bulma. – Zresztą sam widzisz, że siedzi na tym drzewie choć kazałam mu z niego zejść! – dodała.

-Junior, chodź do mnie! Jeśli jak doliczę do trzech nie będzie ciebie przy mnie to sam po ciebie pójdę! Jeden! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Nie, zejdę! – powiedział junior.

-Dwa! – dalej liczy Vegeta.

-Nie, schodzi! – zauważyła szeptem Bulma.

-Trzy! Nie zszedłeś z tego drzewa, dobrze sam po ciebie przyjdę! Ostrzegałem! – mruknął Vegeta. Wzbił się w powietrze, podleciał do chłopca, wziął go na ręce i zleciał na dół. Jednak chłopca, który się wyrywa, nadal trzyma na ręku, a drugą ręką dał mu kilka razy klapsa w tyłek, przez spodnie. Junior zareagował na to płaczem z powodu bólu. I dopiero po tych klapsach Vegeta postawił syna na ziemi. Junior podbiegł szybko do Bulmy.

-A teraz czas na śniadanie! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Śniadanie! – wrzasnął junior, który natychmiast przestał płakać i pobiegł do domu.

-Nie mogłaś mu tego powiedzieć wcześniej zamiast krzyczeć mu, że ma zejść z tego drzewa?! – mruknął Vegeta i też poszedł do domu.

Tuż po śniadaniu. Zanim jeszcze odeszli od stołu.

-Tata, co to jest boks? – zapytał junior.

-To taki sport, w którym się walczy! – powiedział książę.

-Umiesz sie boksowac? – zaseplenił junior.

-Junior, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mówił porządnie, a nie źle, skoro umiesz mówić dobrze?! Ja nie mam zamiaru reagować na twoje wyseplenione słowa! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Umiesz się boksować? – zapytał już poprawnie wymawiając junior.

-Tak. – odpowiedział Vegeta.

-Nauczysz mnie? – zapytał junior.

-Jasne, synu! – odparł Vegeta z uśmiechem.

-Super! – krzyknął z entuzjazmem junior.

Udali się do ogrodu. Vegeta pokazał synowi jak się składa pięść i uderza. Ukucnął przy synu i junior uderzał, a książę łapał dłońmi uderzenia wyprowadzane przez chłopca.

-Mocniej! Uderzaj z całej siły! – zachęca Vegeta.

Na co chłopak zaczął atakować szybciej i z całej siły jaką ma, jednak dla Vegety siła chłopca jest za mała aby choćby w małym stopniu mu zagrozić.


	38. Kłótnia braci!

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 10:

Bulma patrzy jak Vegeta spędza czas z juniorem. Bulma wie, że Vegeta nigdy nie będzie pospolitym ziemianinem, on przeżył takie rzeczy, które nawet się nie śniły przeciętnym ziemianom, a po za tym kochała go takim jakim był. Bulma nie zna jednak do końca przeszłości Vegeta, wie tylko, że ona jest mroczna i pełna cierpienia.

Trunks rozanielony wyszedł z domu do ogrodu. Widocznie miłość do Eris dodawała mu skrzydeł. Jednak Trunks nie ma pojęcia o tym, że dziewczyna go oszukuje.

-Trunks, świetnie wyglądasz! – Bulma powiedziała.

-Dzięki, mamo! – Trunks powiedział.

-Wybierasz się gdzieś? – Bulma spytała.

-Tak, mam spotkanie z Eris o godzinie 11:00, czyli za cztery godziny! – Trunks odpowiedział.

-Znowu idziesz z nią na randkę?! Chyba trochę zamroczyło ciebie, gdyż po za nią świata nie widzisz?! – Vegeta mruknął.

-Trunks oślepł! – Vegeta junior podchwycił słowa ojca i zaczął zaczepiać starszego brata.

-Braciszku, daj spokój! – Trunks powiedział.

-Trunks oślepł! – junior nadal zaczepia Trunks. Vegeta junior zaczął skakać koło Trunks.

-Mówię ci przestań! – Trunks powiedział, ale już ostrzej niż poprzednio.

-Trunks oślepł! – junior kontynułuje swoją zabawę.

Trunks coraz bardziej denerwuje zachowanie juniora. Bulma i Vegeta patrzą na całą sytuacje z lekkim rozbawieniem.

-Junior, ucisz się! – Trunks powiedział podniesionym głosem już wyraźnie poirytowany zaczepkami juniora.

-Trunks oślepł! – junior powiedział.

Jednak dla Trunks to było za dużo i nie wytrzymał nerwowo.

-Przymknij pysk, gówniarzu! – Trunks krzyknął na młodszego brata.

-Trunks, jak ty się odzywasz?! – Bulma powiedziała patrząc na Trunks. – A co do ciebie, junior, to też nie popisałeś się dobrymi manierami?! – dodała.

-Trunks oślepł! – junior dalej prowokuje lekceważąc słowa swojej matki.

-Gr… jeszcze chwila, a… - Trunks mruknął pod nosem i wszedł do domu. Trunks nie chciał zbić juniora, a tak by się skończyło, gdyby ta konfrontacja dłużej potrwała.

-Junior, nie lekceważ moich słów! – Bulma powiedziała do Vegety juniora, który nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

Vegeta junior i Diana mają trzy i pół miesiąca. Junior już świetnie chodzi i mówi, a Diana jeszcze nie chodzi i nie mówi.

Trunks o godzinie 11:00 spotkał się z Eris.

Trunks nawet nie podejrzewa, że docinki juniora zawierają głębszy sens. Trunks rzeczywiście zaślepiła miłość. Eris wykorzystuje zakochanego w niej chłopaka, aby osiągnąć cel swój i swoich przełożonych.


	39. Tropem przeszłości!

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 11:

Parsley nadal kontynułuje swoje poszukiwania. Na planecie Narys dowiedziała się tylko, że dawna armia Frezera, po jego śmierci, rozpadła się na wiele oddzielnych grup. Armia Frezera nigdy nie była jednolita to była raczej zbieranina łotrów spod ciemnej gwiazdy wciśniętych siłą w pewne karby. Ta armia składała się z pewnej ilości formacji, każda z nich miała swoje struktury, a łączyło te formacje tylko osoba lorda Frezera. Formacja 0 była formacją, której główno dowodzącym był sam Frezer, to była najbardziej groźna formacja z wszystkich. W niej służyli jedni z najbardziej zaufanych Frezera tacy jak Zarbon, Dodoria i wielu innych oraz tacy, którym Frezer do końca nie ufał jak na przykład Vegeta. Formacja 0 najbardziej ucierpiała podczas wydarzeń związanymi ze śmiercią Frezera, ale też wydała największą z wszystkich formacji liczbę młodych, silnych i ambitnych oficerów, którzy byli bezwzględni i chcieli wykorzystać powstałe zamieszanie, aby przejąć władze. Po latach konfliktów wykreował się płyny i niestabilny podział wpływów we wszechświecie.

Parsley postanowiła więc poszukać informacji o dawnych oficerach z armii Frezera.

Parsley poleciała na planetę Aryks, która była od dawna „targowiskiem", na którym żołnierze sprzedawali łupy i na dłuższych przepustkach bawili się. Doleciała na tę planetę w czasie około tygodnia. Wysiadła ze swojego statku. Szybko się zorientowała, że to miejsce nadal spełnia swoją funkcje. Parsley skierowała swoje kroki do pubu „Dragon", najbardziej popularnego wśród oficerów i to od wielu lat. Parsley dlatego ma nadzieje, że spotka tam kogoś kto wie coś o Vegecie. Kobieta weszła do tego pubu. Pora była dość wczesna więc jeszcze nie było tłoku. Parsley usiadła przy barze. Barman to był jakiś podstarzały twilek.

-Dawno nie było tu przedstawicieli twojej rasy, kobieto! – barman powiedział gdy ją ujrzał.

-Nie mów do mnie kobieto! Jestem księżniczką Saiyan! – Parsley powiedziała ostrym tonem do barmana. Parsley pomyślała jednocześnie, że dla Saiyan księżniczki prawie nic nie znaczyły.

-Sądziłem, że Saiyanie mają księcia, a nie księżniczkę, ale kim ja jestem aby się sprzeciwiać księżniczce. – barman powiedział.

-Saiyanie mają księcia jak i księżniczkę, ty ignorancie! – księżniczka Parsley powiedziała.

-Widzę, że księżniczka jest prawie tak pyskata jak książę! – barman mruknął cicho.

-Pyskata! – Parsley wrzasnęła i wymierzyła w barmana kulą energii. Jednak na razie nie strzela, Tylko go straszy.

-Proszę o wybaczenie, księżniczko! – barman od razu zaczął ją przepraszać.

-Może mogę wybaczyć, ale w zamian za pewne informacje! – Parsley powiedziała.

-Do usług, księżniczko! – barman powiedział.

-Wiem, że przychodzili tu i nadal przychodzą tu oficerowie! Zapamiętałeś któryś szczególnie? Jakieś szczególne zdarzenia z udziałem żołnierzy? – Parsley powiedziała.

-Tak pamiętam wielu, ale jeden najbardziej mi wpadł w pamięć, księżniczko! To było jakieś 41 lat temu. Pewnego wieczora do baru weszła grupa żołnierzy, wśród nich była trójka Saiyan, jeden wyglądał na około dziesięć lat! – barman powiedział.

To było tak.

„Był wieczór. Do baru weszła grupa żołnierzy, wśród nich była trójka Saiyan. Radizt, Nappa i dziesięcioletni książę Vegeta. Trójka Saiyan podeszła do baru.

-Co tu robi taki dzieciak! – barman powiedział gdy zobaczył księcia.

-Nie twój interes! – Vegeta powiedział zimnym tonem.

-Na twoim miejscu nie irytowałbym księcia Saiyan! –Radizt szepnął do barmana.

-Trzy duże piwa! – Nappa powiedział i rzucił na blat należność.

-Oczywiście! – barman powiedział i nalał te trzy piwa. Miał obiekcje w daniu piwa dziesięcioletniemu chłopcu, ale nie miał ochoty wchodzić w spory z oficerami szczególnie, że nie chodziło o należność, a o wiek.

Gdy Saiyanie pili to piwo, do baru podszedł Kui.

-Co tu mamy! Dzieciak udaje dorosłego! Vegeta, sok by do ciebie lepiej pasował! – Kui powiedział z drwiną w głosie.

-Przywlekł się tu parszywy kundel i zaczął ujadać! – Vegeta powiedział.

-Ty zaś jesteś małą małpą! – Kui powiedział.

Powietrze stało się nagle bardzo ciężkie, a wszędzie czuło się, że zbliża się konfrontacja. Gdy już omal się na siebie nie rzucili. W skauterze Vegeta odezwał się głos Zarbona i wezwał go przed oblicze Frezera. Książę więc wyszedł z pubu."

-To tak było! – barman tak zakończył swoją opowieść.


	40. Parsley wpada w kłopoty!

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 12: Parsley wpada w kłopoty!

Ziemia.

Trunks jest na randce z Eris. Trunks nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że Eris nie jest tym za kogo się podaje.

Planeta Aryks.

Parsley nadal siedzi w „Dragonie". Przy barze. Do baru podeszło właśnie kilku żołnierzy dość młodych około dwudziestoletnich.

-Ale laska! – jeden z żołnierzy powiedział o siedzącej przy barze Parsley. Księżniczka słysząc te słowa odwróciła się i spojrzała na żołnierzy piorunującym wzrokiem.

-Za to wy jesteście obrzydliwi! – Parsley mruknęła.

-Lalunia ma ostry języczek! – żołnierz mruknął.

-Nie jestem żadna „lalunia" słyszysz mnie, ty smarkaty dupku! – Parsley wrzasnęła wściekłym głosem.

Żołnierz rzucił się na kobietę, ale ona zrobiła unik i żołdak w trafił pięścią w powietrze. Stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na podłogę. Jego koledzy dołączyli się do walki. Parsley była szybsza, zręczniejsza i silniejsza od tych żołnierzy. Księżniczka szybko ich pokonała, ale po tej walce za bardzo zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Parsley wie że może mieć kłopoty z formacją, której żołnierzy pokonała. Nawet jeśli nie będą jej intensywnie szukać, pewnie utrudni to znacznie jej poszukiwania. Parsley wyszła z „Dragona".

Tymczasem na Ziemi.

-Gohan, czekaj! – Videl zawołała do wychodzącego półsaiyanina, który zatrzymał się.

-O co chodzi, kochanie? – Gohan zapytał.

-Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj po południu lecimy do twoich rodziców! – Videl powiedziała.

-Pamiętam, kochanie! – Gohan powiedział.

Gohan i Videl mieszkają w Satan City, dokładnie na samym skraju miasta, w dużym domu.

Trunks jest na randce z Eris. O godzinie 15:00 Trunks wrócił do domu.

-Trunks, dzisiaj wieczorem wyjeżdżam z Brą na dwa tygodnie! Twój ojciec poleciał na dwu tygodniowy trening na pustkowiu, twoi dziadków też nie ma w domu! Więc przez te dwa tygodnie zajmiesz się juniorem! Zrozumiałeś, kochanie?! – Bulma powiedziała.

-Tak, mamo! – Trunks powiedział rozważając jednocześnie wszystkie korzyści i straty. Największą korzyścią była wolna chata, a jedyną stratą była konieczność opieki nad trzy i pół miesięcznym bratem. Junior dodatkowo uwielbia wkurzać Trunksa.


	41. Błąd Trunksa!

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 13: Błąd Trunksa!

Trunks, po wyjeździe Bulmy i Bry, gdy został sam z juniorem, zadzwonił do Eris, na numer jej komórki i zaprosił ją do siebie, mówiąc, że ma wolną chatę. Eris przyjęła zaproszenie. Trunks mówił prawie prawdę gdyż jeśli dostatecznie spacyfikuje Vegete juniora to rzeczywiście będzie sam na sam z dziewczyną. Trunks po tym jak dziewczyna obiecała, że przyjdzie, musiał załatwić tylko jedną sprawę, musi przekonać juniora by siedział cicho w swoim pokoju i żeby stamtąd nie wychodził.

-Kochany braciszku! – Trunks zawołał młodszego brata, który niechętnie na to zareagował.

-Czego? – junior powiedział.

-Posiedzisz grzecznie i cicho w swoim pokoju, braciszku. – Trunks powiedział.

-Nie ma mowy! – junior powiedział.

-Co chcesz abyś to zrobił? – Trunks powiedział.

-Chcę grać w te twoje gry, których nigdy mi nie dajesz! – junior powiedział.

-Dobrze! Umowa stoi? – Trunks powiedział.

Kilka minut później junior już grał w gry Trunksa i był cicho w swoim pokoju.

Trunks zaś czeka na przybycie Eris. Gdzieś po piętnastu minutach ona przyszła.

-Witaj, misiaczku! – Eris powiedziała słodkim tonem.

-Witaj, słoneczko! – Trunks powiedział.

-Bardzo cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłeś, misiaczku! – Eris powiedziała.

-Słonko, zrobiłem to z największą przyjemnością! – Trunks powiedział.

-Pokarzesz mi swój dom? – Eris spytała chłopaka.

-Oczywiście! – Trunks powiedział.

Trunks oprowadza Eris po domu. Omija jednak staranie pokój, w którym gra, na komputerze, Vegeta junior.

-Co zaplanowałeś na ten wieczór, misiaczku? Co będziemy robić? – Eris powiedziała.

-Mam świetny film, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy razem go obejrzeli? – Trunks powiedział.

-Oh, to cudowny pomysł! – Eris powiedziała.

Oglądają ten film w pokoju Trunksa.

W pewnym momencie Eris wstała.

-Muszę pójść do toalety! – Eris powiedziała.

Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju. Eris zrobiła w sali treningowej Vegety, tak że gdy włączało się maszynę grawitacyjną to zaczynał do sali ulatniać się trujący gaz, który zaczynał być wyczuwalny dopiero po półgodzinie, gdy stężenie będzie wystarczająco duże aby zacząć działać. Trucizna jest bardzo silna. Po kilku minutach Eris wróciła do Trunksa.


	42. Cień przeszłości!

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 14: Cień przeszłości!

W dalekiej części kosmosu na planecie Sky stoi baza wojskowa, w której przebywa dowódca jednej z armii powstałej po rozkładzie armii Frezera. Dowódca ten jest zdolny, ambitny i nawet silny, ale jego moc nie może się równać mocy jaką posiadał Frezer. Ten dowódca ma na imię Scar. To śmierć Frezera odtworzyła drogę dalszemu jego rozwojowi jako wojownika i dało możliwość zdobycia pozycji o jakiej wcześniej mógł tylko pomarzyć. Scar jest wysokim, szczupłym, dobrze umięśnionym wojownikiem. Skórę ma jasno niebieską. Włosy ma długie, białe, zaplecione w warkocz. Oczy ma niebieskie. Ubrany jest w zbroje. Scar właśnie planuje dalsze akcje swojej armii. Wybiera planety, które ma zaatakować jego armia, w najbliższym czasie. Te planety wraz z oddziałami, które mają przeprowadzić atak, to:

Ziemia: oddział 1.

Kseria: oddział 2.

Zamyx: oddział 3.

Anex: oddział 4.

Zakar: oddział 5.

pięć oddziałów ma wylecieć w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Pięć planet znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.


	43. Wybuch sali treningowej!

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 15: Wybuch sali treningowej!

Około dwa tygodnie później.

Po powrocie z treningu na pustkowiu, Vegeta korzysta ze swojej sali treningowej. Maszyna grawitacyjna jest włączona i trujący gaz, który podłączyła Eris, ulatnia się powoli do pomieszczenia. Gdzieś po dziesięciu minutach, nastąpił potężny wybuch w sali, Vegeta za bardzo wczuł się w ten trening. Vegecie nic się nie stało, ale sala treningowa uległa zniszczeniu. Co uratowało Vegete, ponieważ trujący gaz nie zdążył nabrać wystarczającego dużego stężenia w powietrzu, aby mógł mu zaszkodzić. Bulma słysząc wybuch wybiegła z domu.

-Co się tu stało?! Możesz się postarać bardziej kontrolować swoje postępowanie podczas treningu i nie niszczyć sali treningowej! - Bulma powiedziała do Vegety z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie.

-To był zwykły przypadek! Nie wysadzam regularnie sal treningowych odkąd skończyłem trzy lata! Ostatni raz, przed tym, wysadziłem przed około dwudziestu laty! - Vegeta powiedział.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc regularnie? - Bulma spytała z ciekawością w głosie.

-Jedną na dzień i tak codziennie. To zaczęło się gdzieś jak miałem 3,5 miesiąca i zacząłem samodzielny trening, a trwało do moich trzecich urodzin! - Vegeta powiedział spokojnym tonem.


	44. Atak z kosmosu!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 16: Atak z kosmosu!

W tym samym czasie, gdy Vegeta rozmawia z Bulmą, na Ziemi wylądował oddział 1 armii Scara. Wylądowali w kilku miejscach. W tym oddziale jest dziesięciu oficerów: Abdel, Orik, Sarek, Szurik, Adrian, Sarevok, Reital, Irenikus, Dao, Dreik.

Przed CC.

-O, to miałeś na myśli! – Bulma powiedziała.

-Tak! To było sprawą… - Vegeta nagle przerwał w połowie zdania, gdyż poczuł dużo źródeł energii, dla Vegety „małych", ale były znacznie silniejsze od energii jakimi dysponowali zwykli ziemianie.

-Co się stało? – Bulma spytała.

-Na Ziemi pojawiły się nieznane źródła energii! Lecę to sprawdzić! Schroń się wraz z Brą i juniorem, do czasu mego powrotu! – Vegeta powiedział i odleciał w kierunku najbliżej położonego miejsca lądowania wrogów.

-Uważaj na siebie! – Bulma powiedziała, ale Vegeta, gdy mówiła te słowa stał się tylko szybko lecącą smugą niebieskiego światła i jej nie słyszał. Bulma spełniła życzenie Vegety.

Oddziałem w kierunku, w którym leci Vegeta, dowodzi Dreik. Vegeta doleciał na miejsce zanim wrogowie zdołali dostać się do pierwszego skupiska ludności. Nagle skautery przeciwników wykryły ogromną siłę w pobliżu, wszystkie wybuchły, gdyż żaden nie był w stanie zmierzyć tak dużej siły w chwili wybuchu doszły do wielkości 51.000.000j.

-To nie mogła być żadna awaria! – zauważył Dreik, który gdyby wybuchł jeden, dwa uznał by to za awarie, ale tu wybuchły wszystkie co do jednego, a oddział ma ponad stu żołnierzy. Dreik nie wie, że inne oddziały już spotkały się ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

-Tak to nie była żadna awaria! – powiedział Saiyanin, który dopiero co przybył na miejsce.

-Vegeta?! – powiedział zdziwiony Dreik.

Dreik nie zrobił nic na razie, ale jego podwładni bez rozkazu spróbowali szczęścia z Vegetą, co przypłacili życiem.

-Ktoś jeszcze chce udać się na drugi świat?! – spytał Vegeta z kpiną w głosie.

-Nie sądziłem, że jesteś na Ziemi. – mruknął Dreik zdziwionym głosem.

-Nic nie wiedzieliście o Ziemi, a mimo to ją zaatakowaliście, Dreik. – powiedział Vegeta. – A tak przy okazji jak tam rozstrzygnęła się sprawa w armii po śmierci Frezera, ponieważ nie śledziłem tego „wrzącego kotła pełnego ukropu". – dodał.

-Rozpadła się na wiele armii, między którymi panuje teraz względny spokój. – powiedział Dreik.

-Spokój, który można porównać do morza chwile przed burzą! – zaśmiał się Vegeta.

-Można tak powiedzieć! Co tutaj robisz? Ja dostałem pewien rozkaz, zresztą standardowy, sam wiesz o co chodzi. – powiedział Dreik.

-Wiem, ale powiedz mi kto jest „głównodowodzącym" twojej armii? – powiedział Vegeta.

-Scar. Ale dlaczego cię to interesuje? – powiedział Dreik trochę zdziwiony.

-Tej misji nie wykonasz! – odparł zdecydowanym tonem Vegeta.

-Rozumiem, że to z jakiegoś powodu byłoby dla ciebie nie na rękę. – powiedział Dreik.

-Dokładnie. Można to rozwiązać na dwa sposoby. Możesz zrezygnować z wykonania tej misji! – powiedział Vegeta.

-A ta druga możliwość? – powiedział Dreik wiedząc jednocześnie, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź Vegety.

-Możesz też zginąć teraz! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Proponujesz mi abym zdezerterował. Mojemu dowódcy to by się nie spodobało. – mruknął Dreik wyraźnie zdając sobie sprawę, że z Vegetą nie ma teraz najmniejszych szans.

-Dreik, powiedz mi jaką siłą dysponuje teraz Scar? – spytał Vegeta.

-50.000.000j. – powiedział Dreik.

-Ja mam zaś znacznie większą siłę! – zaśmiał się Vegeta. – Wierz mi! – dodał.

-Wierze, ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz, aby ta misja się powiodła. – powiedział Dreik.

-To jest cholernie długa historia! Zresztą „ktoś" tu do nas leci! – mruknął Vegeta wyczuwając zbliżającą się w ich stronę energie Trunksa.


	45. Plan wojowników!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 17: Plan wojowników!

Dreik odwrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzył Vegeta i po chwili ujrzał lecącego w ich stronę osobnika, który wyglądał na ziemianina. Dreik zerknął na Vegete i dostrzegł, że Saiyan patrzy na niego i zachowuje się jakby wiedział i bez patrzenia kto do nich leci.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że ktoś tutaj leci? – spytał Dreik z zdziwieniem na twarzy.

-To prosta umiejętność, ale też bardzo przydatna! – zaśmiał się książę.

-Co masz na myśli? – spytał Dreik.

-Wyczuwanie energii zmysłami! – odparł Vegeta.

Gdy Saiyan zdążył skończyć zdanie doleciał do nich i wylądował Trunks. Chłopak ubrany jest w jasnoniebieskie dżinsy i czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Trunks spojrzał na Dreika poważnym wzrokiem. Półsaiyan jednak nie atakuje obcego, ponieważ zauważył, że Vegeta nie walczy z nim.

-Chłopcze, dlaczego tu przyleciałeś? – spytał Vegeta.

-Nie jestem już dzieckiem ma 19 lat! – mruknął Trunks.

- Wiem o tym ile masz lat, Trunks! – warknął Vegeta słysząc mrukniecie Trunksa. Dreik w ten sposób dowiedział się jak ten młodzieniec ma na imię. Vegeta po tych słowach na razie zignorował swojego starszego syna i odwrócił się do Dreika.

-Zanim „ktoś" nam przeszkodził byliśmy bliscy dojścia do

„porozumienia", Dreik! – powiedział Vegeta.

Trunks zastanawia się o co chodzi z tym „porozumieniem", choć podejrzewa, że chodzi o wybór pomiędzy szybką ucieczką, a śmiercią.

-Czego dokładnie chcesz? – Dreik spytał Vegete. Wojownik postanowił bowiem na razie zignorować Trunksa. Choć coś dziwnie znajomego było w wyglądzie chłopaka, jednak Dreik uznał, że nie powinien teraz się tym zajmować.

-Po pierwsze zostawisz tą planetę w spokoju! Po drugie powiesz mi gdzie mogę znaleźć tego co kazał zaatakować Ziemie! – powiedział Vegeta spokojnym tonem.

-Dlaczego tak obchodzi cię ta mała planetka? – spytał Dreik, który chce w ten sposób zyskać na czasie, aby coś wymyślić.

-Dam ci dobrą rade, lepiej zostaw Ziemie w spokoju i zrób tak jak radzi ci mój ojciec! – wtrącił się w rozmowę Trunks.

Dreik doznał szoku, gdy usłyszał słowa półsaiyana. Dreik spojrzał teraz uważniej na młodzieńca, po chwili zerknął na Vegete i doznał olśnienia, Trunks ma identyczne rysy twarzy jak Vegeta.

-Tak, mam tutaj rodzinę! Trunks jest moim synem, najstarszym synem zresztą! – zaśmiał się Vegeta widząc zbaraniałą minę Dreika.

-Och, teraz już rozumiem dlaczego chcesz aby ta misja się nie udała! – powiedział Dreik.

-I tak nie miała szans na powodzenie! – powiedział spokojnym tonem książę Saiyan.

-Wiedź, że nawet jak ja zrezygnuje z wypełnienia tej misji, to jest jeszcze dziewięć oddziałów. – powiedział Dreik.

-Och, tych oddziałów już nie ma! Przy życiu pozostałeś tylko ty! Twoje szczęście, że nie zacząłeś ze mną walki inaczej skończyłbyś jak twój oddział! Choć to nie ja zająłem się tymi innymi oddziałami! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że zostałem sam?! – powiedział Dreik.

-Dość już tej gierki! Próbujesz zyskać na czasie! Daje ci ostatnią szanse! – powiedział Vegeta groźnym tonem.

-Dobrze zgadzam się na twoje warunki, Vegeta! Gra skończona, ty wygrałeś! – powiedział Dreik.

-Dobrze więc teraz czas zdecydować co zrobić z pomysłodawcą tego ataku. Trunks, poleć do innych i zawiadom ich o tym! Spotkamy się w domu! – powiedział Vegeta, a Trunks słysząc jego słowa odleciał. – Dobrze , teraz polecisz ze mną! Na miejscu poczekamy na powrót Trunksa! Później zaś odpowiesz na kilka pytań! Z góry uprzedzam zachowuj się „grzecznie" inaczej pożałujesz! – dodał Saiyan.

Gdzieś po godzinie wszyscy ważniejsi bohaterowie spotkali się w CC. Byli to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Chichi z małą Dianą na rękach, Noriko, Ryiko, Pan, Trunks, Piccolo, Bulma, Bra, Vegeta, Vegeta junior, Scharlot i oczywiście Dreik.

Podczas narady postanowili, że polecą i zajmą się Scarem i jego armią. Polecą Goku, Vegeta i Piccolo, a reszta zostanie na wszelki wypadek na Ziemi. Dreik opuści swoim statkiem Ziemie i jeśli wie co dla niego dobre będzie trzymał się z dala od tej sprawy.


	46. Zdradziecka pułapka!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 18: Zdradziecka pułapka!

Wojownicy wyruszyli statkiem kosmicznym skonstruowanym przez Bulme. Dzięki technologii hiperprzestrzenni cała sprawa zajmie im kilka dni, a nie tygodni.

Kilkanaście minut później, na statku zmiennokształtnych istot. Na mostku. Przebywają tam Eris i Ares, kapitan statku i bezpośredni przełożony Eris.

-Kapitanie, atak tych kosmitów sprawił, że „cel" opuścił planetę w towarzystwie dwóch wojowników! – powiedziała Eris.

-Świetnie, to wspaniała okazja aby przygotować na niego zasadzkę! Potrzebujemy tylko odpowiednią „przynętę"! – powiedział Ares.

-Trunks do tego nadaje się idealnie, kapitanie! – powiedziała Eris.

-Tak, złapiemy tą „rybkę" na „robaczka" i użyjemy aby złowić „szczupaka"! – zaśmiał się szyderczo Ares.

Trunks tymczasem zupełnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z czyhającego na niego niebezpieczeństwa.

Dzień później. Trunks wybrał się z Eris na biwak. Wieczorem Eris wyciągnęła chłopaka na spacer. Zaprowadziła go w pewne miejsce między skałami.

-Patrz jak tu pięknie, kochanie! – szepnęła Eris.

-Rzeczywiście! – powiedział oczarowany chłopak, który był tak skupiony na dziewczynie, że nie zauważył postaci, które wyskoczyły z ukrycia i potraktowały go gazem usypiającym. Gdy tylko Trunks stracił przytomność, wrogowie zabrali go na swój statek i w odpowiedni sposób zamknęli.


	47. Stara uraza!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 19: Stara uraza!

Ziemski statek kosmiczny leci na planetę Sky. Wojownicy (Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo) lecą aby zająć się Scarem.

Vegeta poznał kiedyś Scara, przed wielu laty, jak był jeszcze dzieckiem. Scar na pewno nie polubił wtedy księcia Saiyan.

Dzięki technologii hiperprzestrzenni dolecieli już w pobliże planety Sky. Znajdują się bardzo blisko tej planety, tak że mogą wylądować w każdej sekundzie. Jednak Vegeta bada skanerem, stworzonym przez Bulme, powierzchnie planety, dzięki czemu dowiaduje się gdzie leży baza oraz gdzie można wylądować bez zauważenia przez wrogów. Książę wprowadził współrzędne miejsca, w którym ma zamiar wylądować.

-Vegeta! – powiedział poważnym tonem Piccolo do księcia, wyraźnie ma do Saiyanina ważną sprawę.

-O co chodzi? – spytał książę zimnym tonem.

-Myślę, że powinieneś nam powiedzieć co wiesz o naszym wrogu i o tym miejscu! Jaki jest rozkład bazy i o wszelkich możliwych niespodziankach! Im więcej będziemy wiedzieć, tym lepiej będziemy przygotowani! – powiedział Piccolo poważnym tonem.

-Masz racje! Znam ogólny rozkład baz, które były używane kiedyś! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Możesz przestawić je? – powiedział Piccolo.

-Tak, też myślałem o tym planie! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Przedstawisz ten swój plan? – spytał Piccolo.

-Tak, choć jest dość ogólny! – powiedział Vegeta.

-To zrozumiałe, od czego zamierzasz zacząć? – spytał Piccolo.

-Od tego, że musimy tak wylądować, aby nas nie namierzyli! Już znalazłem odpowiednie miejsce! Później będzie trzeba włamać się do bazy! Na tym etapie zapewnie trzeba będzie „uciszyć" straże, zanim zaalarmują całą bazę! Dlatego proponuje aby Kakarotto został na statku i go popilnował! – powiedział Vegeta.

-O co ci chodzi, Vegeta? – spytał Goku.

-Ty jesteś na ten plan za miękki! – powiedział Vegeta do Kakarotta.

-Zgadzam się z Vegetą! – powiedział Piccolo.

-Skoro to ustaliśmy, czas przybliżyć układ pomieszczeń bazy! – rzekł Vegeta i przedstawił prawdopodobny plan bazy.

-Hm… wygląda na to, że zabezpieczenia są niezłe, a nie zapominajmy, że twoje informacje pochodzą z przed około dwudziestu lat, więc mogło trochę zabezpieczeń dojść! – powiedział Piccolo.

-Oczywiście, ale największy stopień zabezpieczeń znajduje się przy wejściu i przy obszarach chronionych! – powiedział Vegeta zimnym tonem.

Vegeta nie chce wracać do przeszłości, ale to przeszłość ciągle go znajduje. Vegeta wie, że nigdy to się nie skończy, nigdy nie zniszczy się całkowicie tego co pozostawił po sobie Frezer. To jest bowiem jak hydra, której gdy utnie się głowę wyrasta kilka następnych.

Plan uzgodniony, teraz ważne jest by zsynchronizowali działania.

Vegeta ma wejść od frontu, a Piccolo od tyłu bazy.

Wojownicy jednocześnie wkroczyli na teren bazy rozprawiając się z łatwością ze strażami.

Vegecie zależy na tym by zniszczyć względny spokój między odłamami dawnej armii Frezera, chce żeby znowu wzięły się za łby, to powinno dać wytchnienie wielu planetom na wiele lat.

Penetrują bazę, niezauważeni przez nikogo, a nawet likwidując nieostrożnych żołnierzy.

Vegeta dotarł do zamkniętych drzwi prowadzących do pomieszczenia, z którego dowódca wydaje rozkazy. Zlikwidował stojących przy nich wartowników, jednak uczynił to z lekkim hałasem. Drzwi się odtworzyły.

-Co to za hałasy? – z pomieszczenia odezwał się głos Scara.

-To śmierć po ciebie przyszła, Scar! – odpowiedział mu kpiącym głosem książę i wszedł do środka.

-Vegeta?! Nie sądziłem, że żyjesz?! – powiedział Scar do Saiyana.

-Dlaczego myślałeś, że nie żyje? – spytał Scara Vegeta.

-Nic wielkiego, po prostu nie pojawiłeś się, po śmierci lorda, jako jeden z próbujących przejąć dowodzenie! Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że zginęło, podczas wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do śmierci Frezera, wielu żołnierzy, w tym też oficerowie i to wysokiej rangi.

Tacy jak Kui … - powiedział Scar, ale nie dokończył wymieniać ponieważ Vegeta mu przerwał ze drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

-Kuiego osobiście zabiłem, tak samo jak Dodorie, Zarbona, Guldo, Reccoma, Burtera i Jeica! Więc pomyślałeś, że i ja odeszłem na zawsze, tak? – powiedział Vegeta.

-Dziwi mnie jedno dlaczego dopiero teraz się ujawniasz, gdy wiele spraw już się wyklarowało i główne walki mamy za sobą? Chyba, że pracujesz dla któregoś z moich konkurentów jako tajna broń! To by wiele wyjaśniało! – powiedział Scar, a dochodzący na miejsce Piccolo usłyszał słowa Scara wypowiedziane do Vegety. „A więc planuje sprawić, aby oni nawzajem wzięli się za łby" pomyślał z uśmiechem Piccolo.

-Może?! – zaśmiał się Saiyan.

-Z przyjemnością cię dzisiaj zabije! Za to co kiedyś zrobiłeś!

Poniżyłeś mnie wtedy! – warknął Scar.

-Jednak wtedy nic się nie nauczyłeś?! Nie rozumiesz, że nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Zobaczymy! – krzyknął Scar i rzucił się na Vegete, jednak Saiyan bez trudu zabił wroga.

-Świetny plan! On myślał, że wysłał cię któryś z jego konkurentów! Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? – zaśmiał się Piccolo i podszedł do księcia.

-Zlikwiduje jeszcze pewną ilość dowódców, ale zostawię ich dość sporą liczbę, każdy z ocalałych będzie wiedział, że to nie on za tym stoi, ale będzie myślał, że to któryś z konkurentów! – zaśmiał się złośliwie Vegeta zadowolony ze swojego planu.


	48. Rozpętanie wojny!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 20: Rozpętanie wojny!

Vegeta przegląda dane z komputera, aby znaleźć informacje o przywódcach konkurencyjnych armii. Wziął całą listę. Wrócili na statek. Tam Vegeta przejrzał listę i wybrał swoje przyszłe ofiary.

Amer, na planecie Onyks.

Alf, na planecie Iziris.

Ofel, na planecie Zear.

Kalineks, na planecie Oriksan.

Emeryk, na planecie Erinaj.

-Dobrze teraz kurs na planetę Onyks! – stwierdził Vegeta.

-Dlaczego? Co planujesz? – powiedział Goku.

-Zamierzam rozpętać „małą" wojnę między dowódcami armii, które powstały w wyniku rozpadu armii Frezera, Kakarotto! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Zamierzasz wywołać wojnę?! – powiedział Goku.

-Dokładnie! – powiedział Vegeta.

-Jak zamierzasz to załatwić, tak jak ze Scarem, czy inaczej? – powiedział Piccolo.

-Mniej więcej tak samo! – odparł książę.

Gdzieś po pięciu dniach wszystkie sprawy zostały załatwione i ci wybrani z listy, przez Saiyanina, dowódcy nie żyją.

Inni dowódcy dostali informacje o zgonach wśród części konkurentów.

Na planecie Orient, gdzie stacjonuje jedna z nielicznych kobiet dowódców, Arteria.

-Ktoś zamordował: Scara, Amera, Alfa, Ofela, Kalineksa i Emerika, tak? – zwróciła się do jednego ze swoich podwładnych Arteria.

-Tak, pani! – odpowiedział zapytany.

Arteria jest potężną czarodziejką, posiada też jeden z Gwiezdnych Klejnotów, który ma moc pokazywania rzeczy ukrytych.

Arteria poszła do swojego apartamentu. Zamknęła drzwi i zabezpieczyła pokój zaklęciem, aby nikt jej nie przeszkodził ani nie szpiegował. Wzięła do ręki swój Gwiezdny Klejnot.

-Antane alinde mistice! – wypowiedziała słowa zaklęcia i ujrzała jak i dlaczego zginęły ofiary księcia Saiyan. Czarodziejka wie, że plan Saiyanina zadziała. „Bardzo sprytnie?! Książę Saiyan wie, że nie sposób zniszczyć wszystkich armii ostatecznie, ale łatwo można wśród nich wywołać chaos!" pomyślała czarodziejka.

Dzień później już zaczęły się pierwsze starcia między armiami.


	49. Kłopoty Trunksa!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga III: Gwiezdne Klejnoty!

Rozdział 21: Kłopoty Trunksa!

Trunks nadal jest zamknięty na statku zmiennokształtnych kosmitów, już wie kim jest jego „ukochana". Nie wie tylko o co im chodzi. Nikt się na razie o niego nie martwi, ponieważ z biwaku ma wrócić dopiero za dwa dni, a nikt nie podejrzewa tego co się z nim stało.

Na Ziemie wrócili wojownicy.

Piccolo odleciał do pałacu Dendiego, Goku do domu.

Vegeta wszedł do CC, gdzie zastał swoją rodzinne, wszystkich oprócz Trunksa.

-Tata! – zawołał Vegeta junior, widząc wchodzącego ojca. – Obiecałeś, że jak wrócisz, to nauczysz mnie latać! – dodał chłopak.

-Zapomniałeś, że był warunek?! Najpierw sprawdzę czy go spełniłeś! – powiedział Vegeta poważnym tonem.

-Jaki warunek? Junior był wyjątkowo grzeczny i posłuszny! – powiedziała Bulma.

-Słuchał cię we wszystkim? – spytał Vegeta.

-Tak. – odpowiedziała Bulma. „Vegeta, ty mu kazałeś, aby mnie słuchał?!" pomyślała Bulma.

Vegeta wziął młodszego syna i zaprowadził do ogrodu, gdzie udzielił mu lekcji latania. Juniorowi wystarczyło niecałe pół minuty, aby dobrze opanować tą umiejętność.

Bulma też wyszła do ogrodu, aby zobaczyć jak radzi sobie jej młodszy syn.

W momencie, gdy junior już dobrze latał do kobiety podszedł Vegeta.

-Nie widziałem Trunksa! Gdzieś poszedł? – spytał Vegeta.

-Pojechał dziewczyną na biwak, powinien wrócić za dwa dni! – powiedziała Bulma.

Tymczasem na statku zmiennokształtnych istot.

-Kapitanie, Saiyan już wrócił! – powiedział jakiś żołnierz do kapitana Aresa.

-Wszystko gotowe? – spytał Ares.

-Tak, kapitanie! – powiedziała Eris.

Trzy dni później.

-Trunks powinien wrócić wczoraj, a on nawet nie zadzwonił, że przedłuży ten

biwak! – powiedziała Bulma do Vegety.

-Masz racje to do niego niepodobne! – powiedział Vegeta zamyślony. – Polecę go poszukać!

Po kilku minutach Vegeta doleciał na miejsce gdzie miał pojechać Trunks i znalazł ślady zasadzki, w którą wpadł Trunks.

Saiyan idzie po śladach. Po kilkunastu minutach ujrzał statek kosmiczny, który był otwarty. Saiyan wszedł do środka. Idzie korytarzem, po pewnym czasie dochodzi do pewnego pomieszczenia, do którego wchodzi. Widzi w nim unieruchomionego Trunksa. Podszedł do syna. Zaczął uwalniać go z więzów, gdy nagle pojawili się znikąd wrogowie. Jeden rzucił granatem z gazem usypiającym, tym samym, którym potraktowali Trunksa, ale książę uskoczył.

-Cholera! – syknął żołnierz, który rzucił ten granat.

Vegeta szybko ich wykończył po czym uwolnił Trunksa.

Trunks opowiedział ojcu jak go podeszli.

Wrócili do domu.


	50. SagaIV: prolog

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga IV: Legendarny Amulet!

Prolog:

Stara legenda mówi o:

„Gdy Saiyanie będą podzieleni po długim bezkrólewiu! Tylko powrót prawowitego króla powstrzyma trwały podział! Władca będzie nosił na szyi Amulet Króla!"


	51. Zaognienie sytuacji na Zandram!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga IV: Legendarny Amulet!

Rozdział 1: Zaognienie sytuacji na Zandram!

Na planecie Zandram.

Są dwa stronnictwa wśród Saiyan. Jedne pod przewodnictwem Gebaski Vallayt, które nie chce podbijać i drugie pod przewodnictwem Aspara Viscota, które chce podbijać.

Gdzieś na pustkowiu na Zandram trwa spotkanie przywódców obu stronnictw.

-Postępujesz nierozsądnie! – powiedział Gebaska do Aspara.

-Ja?! To ty uważasz, że powinienem cię słuchać? Z jakiej racji? Nie jesteś moim

królem! – rzucił Aspar.

-Wiem, że nie jestem i że nigdy nie będę, ale nie powinniśmy wracać do

podbojów! – powiedział Gebaska.

-Chodzi ci o to, że wtedy w trafiliśmy na Frezera?! I tak pewnie by do tego doszło wcześniej czy później! – powiedział Aspar.

-Może i tak! – westknął Gebaska.

-Saiyanie okażą, że nie odeszli! Odbudujemy państwo, zdobędziemy planety! – powiedział Aspar wyraźnie zaaferowany swoim planem.

-Tak więc to tak wygląda! – westknął Gebaska, rozumiejąc, że nic na to nie poradzi, może najwyżej ochronić Zandram i to nie wiadomo na jak długo.

Spotkanie Gebaski i Aspara nie dało żadnych rezultatów.

Aspar postanowił, że podboje zacznie od planety Ziemia, droga powinna potrwać kilka miesięcy. Aspar uważa, że powinien zostać na Zandram aby nie pozwolić Gebasce na niekorzystne dla niego posunieńcia.


	52. Plan Arteri!

The Warriors of Universe

The Warriors of Universe!

Saga IV: Legendarny Amulet!

Rozdział 2: Plan Arteri!

Arteria zastanawia się nad tym co powinna zrobić. Użyła swojego Gwiezdnego Klejnoty, dzięki czemu dowiedziała się o ocalałych Saiyanach na Zandram, o rozłamie wśród nich i o tym, że Aspar wysłał ekspedycje na podbój Ziemi oraz o poszukiwaniach Parsley.

Już wie będzie mogła użyć Saiyanki.

Zaproponuje jej, że jeśli Parsley zrobi coś dla Arteri, to dowie się gdzie przebywa jej brat.

Arteria musi tylko sprowadzić do siebie Saiyanke, tylko w dyskretny sposób, aby jak naj mniej osób się o tym dowiedziało. Powinna użyć do tego magii.

Tymczasem Parsley jest na planecie Xzaren, pustynnej planecie w galaktyce X.

Księżniczka w trafiła tutaj przez przypadek. Jej poszukiwania nie dały na razie żadnego efektu. Stoi przy jeziorze w jakieś oazie. Nagle podeszła do niej dziwna kobieta okryta szczelnie płaszczem.

-Witam, księżniczko! – szepnęła kobieta.

-Kim jesteś? – spytała Parsley.

-To nie czas abym się przestawiła, ale powiem ci, że znam odpowiedź na twoje pytania! Zaufasz mi i udasz się ze mną? – powiedziała cicho Arteria.

-Tak! – powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem Parsley do nieznajomej.

-Chodź więc ze mną! – powiedziała Arteria.

Czarodziejka zaprowadziła Saiyanke do dziwnej jaskini, gdzie znajdowało się tajne laboratorium czarodziejki.

-Kim jesteś? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie Parsley, gdy weszły do laboratorium.

-Na imię mam Arteria! – powiedział czarodziejka.

-Mówiłaś, że znasz odpowiedzi na moje pytania! Jak to możliwe? – powiedziała Parsley.

-tak, znam! Jestem czarodziejką! Wiem, że szukasz księcia Vegete! – powiedziała czarodziejka.

-Coś ode mnie chcesz? – powiedziała Parsley.

-Zgadza się! – powiedziała Arteria.

-Co proponujesz? – powiedziała Parsley.

-Chcę abyś coś dla mnie zrobiła w zamian za informacje o tym gdzie jest twój młodszy przyrodni brat! – powiedziała Arteria.

-O co konkretnie ci chodzi? – powiedziała Parsley.

Niedługo cię wprowadzę w szczegóły! – powiedziała Arteria.

Kilkanaście minut później.

Siedzą na fotelach przy herbacie przy stoliku. Rozmawiają o zadaniu czekającym Parsley.

-Dlaczego chcesz abym to ja zrobiła? – powiedziała Parsley.

-Ponieważ masz odpowiednie kwalifikacje do tego zadania! – powiedziała Arteria.

Parsley zastanawia się nad tym czy powinna zaufać Arteri.

Pierwsza część planu Arteri powiodła się doskonale.

Pora na przejście do drugiej fazy planu.


End file.
